Le péché des ténèbres
by Serleena
Summary: Il y a très longtemps, un homonculus spécial a été créé. Il s'apelle Darkness. Et aucun alchimiste ne paraît en mesure de le vaincre. Vraiment aucun ?
1. Darkness

**Me revoilà ! Pardon pour le retard, mais avec ce site qui bugue ... enfin vous savez ce que c'est. Et donc, voilà ma n ouvelle fic ! Dites mwa si ça vous plaît.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amestris, 2000 ans plus tôt.

Dans le sous-sol d'une maison se déroulait une étrange expérience. Le genre qui ne fallait surtout pas faire si l'on tenait à rester intact. Le genre qui était en fait une monumentale erreur en temps ordinaire était tentée dans cette maison. Mais cette fois, c'était encore pire. Cette expérience-là allait avoir un résultat plus que catastrophique, du moins pour ceux qui la connaîtrait. Mais allons voir de quoi il s'agit. Entrons d'abord dans la maison. En bois, comme un petit chalet. L'intérieur était simple, et malgré tout accueillant. Des parchemin encombraient la table de la salle à manger, des parchemins sur l'alchimie. Un poêle dans un coin du salon distillait un peu de chaleur, en ce froid mois de décembre. Une porte située au fond d'un couloir s'illuminait brièvement, avant que rais de lumière ne s'en échappent un long moment. C'est là qu'un pauvre fou réalisait son expérience maudite.

" Ah ... il ouvre les yeux ..." dit un homme devant une table.

Autour de lui, il y avait sept lit, où dormaient sept personnes. Dormaient était un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'elles dormaient du sommeil qu'on dit éternel.

Dans un coin du sous-sol se trouvaient un grand bocal rempli de pierres rouges. L'alchimiste alla s'asseoir à côté. Cette transmutation avait été épuisante, elle lui avait nécessité tellement d'énergie. Mais grâce à son statut, il n'avait subi aucun dommage. Car il possédait toute la force qu'il fallait pour s'en protéger, ce qu'aucun autre alchimiste n'avait. En fait, il était le premier à y être parvenu, après sept cents ans d'existence. Le résultat dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il avait tellement de pouvoir que c'en était effrayant. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'habitude, il trouvait ça grisant. Un peu trop même.

Son expérience se redressa, et le regarda. C'était un homme, avec de longs cheveux d'un noir lustré, et des yeux d'un beau violet à la pupille en fente. Sur son front était dessiné un cercle d'ourobouros, avec une petite différence, à la place de l'étoile se trouvait la lettre oméga.

" Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu es chez moi, c'est moi qui t'ai donné la vie. Quant à ce que tu es, c'est tout simple : un homonculus. Un être humain artificiel." répondit son créateur.

" Un humain artificiel ? Je ne suis donc qu'une copie ?"

" Tu es mieux qu'un humain normal. Et ... mieux qu'un homonculus ordinaire. Si tant est que ce mot s'applique à ce genre de créature." reprit l'alchimiste en faisant un large mouvement du bras.

L'homonculus tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il désignait. Il vit les sept lits, et leurs occupants qui semblaient être en train de fondre. C'était bien le cas, et il ne resta plus sur les matelats de larges tâches brunes.

" C'étaient des homonculus eux aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Sept péchés capitaux qui ont servi à ta création. Les capturer n'a pas été trop difficile. Tu es la réunion de ces sept péchés. A ce titre je t'apellerais ...voyons ... Darkness."

L'alchimiste se leva, et lui apporta le bocal de pierres rouges, qu'il ouvrit et lui donna.

" Tiens mange. Tu dois prendre des forces."

Darkness plongea une main dans le bocal et en retira une poignée de pierres qu'il regarda un instant dans sa main. Puis il prit l'une d'elles qu'il mit dans sa bouche. La saveur étrange se répandit dans sa bouche. C'était délicieux. Il engloutit ensuite les autres pierres, et piocha à nouveau dans le bocal en affamé. L' alchimiste sourit, et le laissa se nourrir. Il remonta se préparer à manger. Lui aussi avait faim. Un peu plus tard, il entendit Darkness monter. L'homonculus avait une brassière et un short noirs. Autour de ses biceps et de ses cuisses étaient dessinés une ligne rouge, autour de laquelle se trouvaient des boucles pointues de la même couleur ( _Ndla : la même marque que sur le bras de Scar_ ).

Darkness était pieds nus, avec un bout de tissu noir autour des chevilles. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre dont il tira le rideau. Son créateur termina son repas.

" Je voudrais que tu aille donner une petite leçon à un alchimiste du village. Il a osé me voler des pierres rouges." annonça-t-il.

" Tu me donne des ordres ?" demanda Darkness, sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

" Bien sûr, je t'ai créé pour me servir. Et ça te fera l'occasion de tester tas capacités." répondit l'alchimiste.

" Bonne idée." répondit Darkness.

Il se tourna vers l'alchimiste, et tendit une main. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et allèrent transpercer son créateur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Mais je vais le faire à ma façon." reprit-il en retirant ses ongles.

Le corps de l'alchimiste tomba avec un bruit sourd. Darkness le regarda avec indifférence un instant, puis sortit. Les gens du village le regardèrent, choqué par sa tenue légère. L'homonculus n'y fit pas attention. Des miliciens vinrent pour l'arrêter, pour attentat à la pudeur. Darkness n'eut aunc mal à se débarrasser de ces humains, qu'il envoya valser comme des quilles. Les paysans décidèrent de s'en mêler eux aussi. Darkness se changea en colone d'eau et les noya tous.

" Ce n'est pas un humain !" s'exclama une femme.

" Bien vu !" ajouta Darkness avant de la transpercer.

D'autres miliciens arrivèrent en renfort. L'homonculus frappa alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre, bras tendus. Il en résultat une puissante onde de choc qui les tua tous et causa également de gros dommages aux habitations alentour. Pris de panique, les villageois s'enfuirent. Darkness décida d'aller les chercher dans leur maison. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait voir à travers les murs de bois. Il défonça une porte d'un coup de pied. Un hurlement retentit, puis plus rien.

Darkness sortit tranquillement. Un homme alla pour l'assommer avec un gros bâton. L'homonculus transmuta son bras en pointe et l'empala. Un autre arriva avec une fourche. Darkness pirouetta pour éviter les pics, et soudain mordit la fourche. Le manche fut cassé en deux. L'homonculus dévora le manche avant de faire même avec le paysan. Ensuite, il en noya trois autres et en transperça cinq de plus. Darkness produisit une nouvelle onde de choc qui détruisit plusieurs maisonnées. Le village fut pratiquement rasé. Les gens avaient été cherché l'Ultimate Alchemist chez lui. Même s'il le trouvait arrogant et plutôt dangereux à cause de sa force, il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre cette créature.

" Ca alors il est mort !" s'exclama le boucher.

" On dirait que ce démon l'a trouvé avant nous." ajouta un paysan.

" J'en suis pas sûr. J'ai comme un doute tout à coup." fit un artisan.

Il décida de fouiller la maison. Arrivé à la cave, il comprit tout : Darkness avait été créé par l'Ultimate Alchemist. Du coup, leur dernier espoir venait de voler en éclat. Durant des mois, Darkness sema la mort et la destruction dans nombre d'endroits. Son nom se répandit rapidement dans le pays, et il apportait la crainte. A tel point qu'on évitait de le prononcer. A la place on disait le démon, le fléau. Plusieurs alchimistes avaient tenté de le repousser, voire de le détruire mais aucun n'y était parvenu. Darkness était bien trop fort.

A un moment donné, même un homonculus s'était opposé à lui. Une certaine Greed. Selon elle, Darkness marchait sur ses plates-bandes, et elle allait le lui faire comprendre.

" T'es plutôt pas mal comme mec, mais là tu vois ce village il est à moi. Alors t'es gentil mais tu dégage de là en vitesse." dit-elle un soir.

" Tu es une homonculus ?" demanda Darkness.

" Ouais, et à en juger par le petit dessin sur ton front j'en déduis que toi aussi." répliqua Greed.

" Tu es la première comme moi que je rencontre. Ca m'ennuierais de te tuer, mais si tu m'y oblige ..."

" Je ne meurs pas facilement tu sais." reprit Greed.

" Moi non plus."

Elle attaqua la première, et se heurta au bouclier de son semblable. Darkness répliqua en la frappant rudement, et Greed fit un vol plané. Mais elle retomba sur ses pieds. Les gens de leur côtés, observait le combat planqués dans leur maison. Il espérait sincèrement que Greed allait l'emporter, même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Il valait mieux elle que Darkness. Soudain, l'homonculus de l'avidité se mit à hurler. Son semblable venait de lui arracher l'estomac, et le vidait des pierres rouges qu'il contenait. Privée de son moyen de régénération, Greed succomba à l'onde de choc de Darkness.

" Oh non ! " fit un villageois.

" Vite ne restons pas là, il va nous tuer !" dit un autre.

Ce fut la débandade, juste avant qu'une onde de choc de la part de Darkness ne balaie les maisons autour de lui. L'homonculus envoya une grosse vague d'eau raser d'autres bâtiments, poursuivant sa marche destructrice. Il y eut bien sûr des alchimistes pour lui barrer la route, mais Darkness déblaya rapidement son chemin. Au sommet de l'état, on n'en menait pas large. En deux ans, Darkness avait rasé des dizaines de villages, et tué des centaines de personnes.

Le roi d'Amestris décida alors d'envoyer son armée s'occuper de cette créature. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Un bataillon partit donc pour le dernier endroit où l'homonculus des ténèbres avait été aperçu. Ce dernier les vit arriver, et afficha un sourire :

" Tout ça pour moi ? Je suis flatté." dit-il.

Darkness décida que pour une fois, il ne les attaquerait pas de front. Il avait une bien meilleure idée : les décimer de l'intérieur. L'homonculus captura un soldat chargé de quelques courses dans un village, et prit son apparence. Ensuite, il se rendit au campement des soldats du roi. Petit à petit, Darkness décima une bonne vingtaine d'entre eux, et dévorait les corps pour le faire disparaître. A chaque fois il prenait l'apparence de l'un d'entre eux. Mais le chef du bataillon commençait à comprendre son manège.

" J'ai bien peur que ce fléau ne soit parmi nous. Ca expliquerait toutes ces disparitions." dit-il à ses subordonnés.

Il lança aussitôt une recherche, avec le signalement de Darkness. Hélas, comme de dernier changeait de tête comme de chemise, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire, il était impossible pour le bataillon de le repérer. Ce fut la panique au sein du bataillon : tout le monde accusait tout le monde, et les soldats continuaient à disparaître les uns après les autres.

Le roi fut bientôt informé de l'échec de son bataillon, avec une grande surprise il faut bien le dire. Si même ça n'était pas venu à bout de cette créature, qui le pourrait ? Le roi envoya bien un autre régiment, qui ne résista pas non plus à l'onde de choc de l'homonculus, ni à ses ongles acérés et tout le reste. Darkness semblait tout bonnement invincible. Trois ans passèrent. Cela faisait donc à présent cinq années que l'homonculus faisait régner la terreur dans le royaume d' Amestris. Et puis un jour ...

" Le grand moment est arrivé. Vous allez devoir combattre un ennemi dont vous n'avez pas idée de la puissance, bien que l'on vous aie bassiné avec ça pendant quatre ans. Vous représentez l'élite des alchimistes nationaux, c'est donc à vous de combattre ce fléau." clamait un homme qui passait et repassait devant vingt personnes alignées.

Face à l'échec que connaissaient les forces armées, le roi avait décidé quatre ans plus tôt de former vingt alchimistes pour combattre l'homonculus. Une formation intensive avec des élèves triés sur le volet. Le dernier espoir d'une nation terrorisée. Les vingt alchimistes furent donc envoyés à Darkness. Il était bien sûr hors de question de l'attaquer de face. Ce serait la mort assurée, et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Les alchimistes prirent donc l'homonculus par surprise, sur un vaste cercle de transmutation. Darkness parvint à le briser.

Les alchimistes furent donc contraints de se battre. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre l'homonculus.

" On a plus qu'un seul choix : il faut qu'on l'enferme. Unissons notre alchimie c'est notre unique chance ! " dit l'un d'eux.

Tous se rendirent à cet argument. Tous l'attaquèrent simultanément. Darkness se retrouva donc momentanément hors course. Les alchimistes unirent encore leur force, pour créer une prison capable de garder ce fléau. Entièrement en métal. Ensuite, ils enterrèrent l'épais cube qui contenait le plus terrible des homonculus. Et prièrent pour que jamais plus il ne refasse surface.


	2. Le réveil des ténèbres

**Valà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez vos coms pléaze.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amestris, 1915.

Un tracteur soulevait encore une fois des monticules de terre. Le chantier du nouveau centre commercial grouillait d'activité, comme tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine. Les maîtres d'oeuvre surveillaient le bon déroulement des opérations, des plans à la main. Pour le moment, on n'en était encore qu'aux fondations. Tout se passait bien, les ouvriers ne rencontraient aucune difficulté.

Soudain, la pelle de la tractopelle rencontra quelque chose de métallique, vu le son qui en résultat.

" Hé ! Y'a quelque chose là-dessous !" lança le chauffeur.

Les employés se penchèrent. Le chauffeur descendit, et balaya la terre. Une plaque de métal apparut.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

D'autres ouvriers le rejoignirent, et l'aidèrent à dégager le sol. On aurait dit qu'une boîte était enterrée là. Quelques heures de creusement plus tard, un cube de métal, de taille humaine, avait été entièrement dégagé. Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur sa signification. Que faisait ce gros bloc d'acier au milieu d' un champ ? Quelqu'un avança l'idée qu'il contenait peut-être quelque chose. Un ouvrier s'approcha et frappa de l'index dessus.

" Il a pas l'air creux pourtant." dit-il.

Un autre frappa à son tour.

" Moi je crois que si. On l'ouvre chef ?"

" On va essayer." répondit le chef en question.

Des chalumeaux furent apportés, et on commença à ouvrir cette étrange trouvaille. Il s'avéra que les parois étaient relativement épaisses. Il fallut bien une bonne heure pour ouvrir un passage. Une des parois fut donc séparées des autres. Tous se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Car le cube était bien creux.

" Mais ... il y a quelqu'un là-dedans !" s'exclama le chef de chantier.

Effectivement, un homme reposait au centre, entouré d'une masse de cheveux noirs. Deux employés le sortirent à l'air libre. L'homme arborait de curieux tatouages sur le front, les bras et les cuisses. Pour l'heure, il était inconscient.

" Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est là-dedans ?" interrogea quelqu'un.

" Aucune idée."

Un autre mit le doigt sur sa tempe.

" Incroyable ! Il est vivant !"

" Comment est-ce possible, y'a pas d'air dans ce truc."

" Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas."

" S'il est vivant on l'emène à l'hôpital." décida le chef de chantier.

Deux hommes le prirent par les poignets et les chevilles, et le déposèrent dans une voiture. Puis il le conduisirent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Là-bas, l'équipe soignante fut aussi stupéfaite que les ouvriers.

" Etrange, très étrange. Il a l'air en parfaite santé, si ce n'est qu'il est inconscient." dit un docteur.

L'homme était allongé dans un lit, et relié à divers appareils.

" Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ?" demanda une infirmière.

" Prrrt, alors là ... je saurais pas vous dire. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il est inconscient." répondit le doc.

Ils décidèrent de le laisser seul, n'ayant que ça à faire. La matinée passa, sans changement pour ce nouveau patient. Et puis vers deux heures, il ouvrit les yeux.

" _Où suis-je ? _" se demanda-t-il.

Il remarqua qu'il avait des perfusions dans le bras. Il les ôta, et les regarda en se demandant à quoi ça servait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une infirmière entra.

" Vous êtes réveillé ? Incroyable !" dit-elle.

" Où suis-je ? Et ça c'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il en mointrant la perf.

" Vous êtes à l'hôpital. On vous a trouvé dans un grand cube de métal. Et ça, c'est une perfusion, ça sert à vous nourrrir par exemple."

" Je n'en ai pas besoin."

" Mais si, c'est important. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et que faisiez-vous dans ce bloc d'acier ?" interrogea l'infirmière en approchant.

" Mon nom est Darkness. Le reste ne vous regarde pas. En quelle année est-on ?" répondit l'homonculus.

" En 1915. Maintenant, laissez-moi remettre cette perfusion en place."

Mais avant qu'elle ne la reprenne, Darkness la lui planta entre les deux yeux.

" 1915 ? Ca fait 2000 ans que je n'ai pas revu la lumière du jour." dit-il en repoussant le corps inerte.

Darkness se leva. Il ressentit une certaine faiblesse. Ses pierres rouges devaient êtrre presque épuisées. Tout en marchant, il observa les gens alentour. Le docteur qui l'avait réceptionné vint à sa rencontre.

" Hé là ! Vous ne devez pas sortir tant qu'on ne vous a pas examiné." dit-il.

Mais il se prit une telle baffe que sa tête se décrocha du cou, arrachant des hurlements stridents de la part des infimières. Darkness tendit une main et leur présenta ses salutations. Ce fut la panique dans l'hôpital. Tous ceux qui croisèrent la route de l'homonculus des ténèbres se firent tuer.

" _Il me faut des pierres rouges, mais où puis-je en trouver ?_ " se demanda-t-il.

Darkness fut saisi par les transformations de la cité de Central. Il marchait en regardant partout autour de lui. Darkness attrapa soudain un passant par le cou.

" On est où ici ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mais ... à Central !"

" Merci." répondit l'homonculus en le balançant par-dessus lui.

Le malheureux alla s'éclater la face quelques mètres derrière. L'homonculus poursuivit sa marche, en se demandant où il pourrait bien trouver de quoi se nourrir.

" Tâchons déjà de savoir si je suis toujours opérationnel." dit-il tout haut.

Il tendit les mains et les frappa l'une contre l'autre. L'onde de choc alla toucher les voitures, qu'elle coupa dans le sens de la largeur. Il lança ensuite divers jets d'eau qui les perforèrent de la belle manière.

" Eh ben j'ai pas perdu la main !" commenta Darkness.

Il harponna plusieurs passants histoire de faire bonne mesure. Des militaires intervinrent aussitôt pour le maîtriser. Darkness les combattit à mains nues. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de faire gicler le sang. Une nouvelle onde de choc balaya la rue dans laquelle il avançait, tuant tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit Lust en voyant les humains se faire tuer devant elle.

" Homonculus, Lust." répondit Gluttony.

" Comment ça ? Mais ... oh !" dit-elle en découvrant Darkness.

Il tendit un bras noya quatre personnes. De son autre bras qu'il changea en pic il fit une belle brochette d'humains.

" Incroyable. Mais d'où sort-il celui-là ?" reprit Lust.

Darkness continuait sa balade, et son massacre accessoirement. Lust décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

" Salut toi ! Dis-moi tu en fait du dégât." lança-t-elle.

Darkness tourna la tête vers elle. Lust sentit son péché l'envahir tout entier à la vue de cet homonculus pour le moins séduisant.

" Tiens tiens ! Des homonculus ! Ca faisait un sacré bail que j'en avais pas vu." dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha d'elle et de Gluttony. Lust vit Darkness la reluquer d'un air intéressé.

" Qui est-tu ? Un homonculus ?" demanda Lust.

" Ca se voit non ? Et toi, on t'appelle comment ?"

" Je suis la Lust du moment, et là voici Gluttony." répondit-elle.

" Lust ... quel nom intéressant. Moi c'est Darkness. Dis-moi, saurais-tu où je peux trouver des pierres rouges ? J'ai comme une petite faim."

" Si bien sûr. Mon maître sera certainement ravie de faire ta connaissance, en plus de donner à manger." répondit Lust.

" Ton maître ? Tu as un maître ?" s'étonna Darkness.

" Je lui dois la vie. Allez viens, suis-moi bel étranger."

Darkness sourit, et lui emboîta le pas. Lust l'emena à la demeure de Dante. Il découvrit les six homonculus autour d'elle. Dante parut surprise de découvrir Darkness. Elle le fit asseoir, pendant que Lust lui expliquait leur recontre.

" Un huitième homonculus ? Surprenant. Mais quel âge as-tu donc ?" interrogea Dante.

" Certainement dans les 2000 ans." répondit Darkness.

" Tant que ça."

Lyra apporta les pierres rouges à Darkness, qui s'empressa de les avaler.

" 2000 ans ... c'est certainement le plus vieil homonculus sur terre." commenta Lust dans un coin.

" Moui. En tout cas il est plutôt séduisant." ajouat Sloth.

" Tu as d'étranges tatouages, et ton cercle d'ourobouros n'est pas courant. Sais-tu ce qu'il signifie ?" interrogea Dante.

" Non. En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de mes semblables. La première fois, et la dernière, c'est quand je suis né." répondit Darkness.

" Ah bon ? Tu es né au milieu d'homonculus ?"

" Si on veut. J'ai été créé à partir de sept homonculus."

Cette révélation fit se hausser plus d'un sourcil.

" T'es en train de nous dire qu'on a utilisé sept homonculus pour te créer ?" répéta Envy, assis sur le bras du fauteuil de Dante.

" Bravo ! Tu as bien suivi la conversation mon garçon." ironisa Darkness.

" Cela explique sans doute l'oméga à la place de l'étoile, comme chez vous. Je suppose que tu réunis les sept péchés capitaux. D'où ton nom de Darkness qui veut dire ténèbres. Tes capacités doivent être étonnantes." devina Dante.

L'homonculus n'aima pas du tout la lueur dans les yeux de cette vieille femme. Il sentit qu'elle voudrait bien qu'il soit sa propriété comme les six autres. Pour lui c'était hors de question.

" N'imaginez surtout pas que vous allez pouvoir disposer de moi. Je sui mon seul maître." prévint-il.

Dante haussa les sourcils. Ainsi donc il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Comme Pride en fait.

" Je n'utilise personne, rassure-toi."

" Et vous pensez que je vais avaler ça ? Allons. Je vous remercie pour les pierres rouges." répondit Darkness en se levant.

" Pourquoi ne pas rester ici de ton plein gré ? Ma maison est suffisamment grande."

" Pourquoi pas en effet. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire." répondit-il.

" Très bien. Envy, montre-lui donc sa nouvelle chambre." ordonna Dante.

L'adolescente se leva et précéda le nouvel arrivant dans la villa.

" Le péché d'envie hein ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu change d'apparence à volonté." fit Darkness tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

" Comment le sais-tu ?" s'étonna Envy.

" Oh c'est pas sorcier. L'envie prends de multiple formes, et n'en as pas de définie. Et c'est un pouvoir que j'ai moi aussi." expliqua Darkness.

" Ah ouais ? En tout cas, t'as dû en vivre des trucs passionnants en 2000 ans de vie." reprit Envy.

" Pas vraiment. Je les ai surtout passé enfermé. Mais juste avant oui, je me suis bien éclaté. Enfin, c'est surtout les humains que j'ai éclaté."

Envy pouffa de rire, et lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

" Merci bien. Mais dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à obéir à cette vieille peau ?" demanda-t-il.

" On lui doit tout. C'est elle qui nous a recueilli et donné notre apparence." répondit Envy en mettant une main sur une hanche.

" Et après ? Ca vous plaît ça vous plaît qu'elle vous utilise comme des marionnettes ? Moi mon créateur, il voulait que je sois son serviteur. Je lui clairement fait comprendre que c'était hors de question." raconta Darkness en s'asseyant sur le lit.

" Oui mais Dante ..."

" N'est qu'une humaine comme les autres. Moi je dis : un homonculus ne doit se laisser diriger par personne d'autre que lui-même." coupa Darkness.

" Ce n'est pas une humaine comme les autres. C'est une redoutable alchimiste, qui a 400 ans d'existence derrière elle." révéla Envy.

" Une alchimiste ? C'est à cause de ce genre de saloperie que j'ai été enfermé. Et je te rappelle que c'est aussi ça qui a mis dans cet état. Franchement mon bonhomme, je comprends pas comment tu peux te laisser diriger par ce genre de personne."

Les paroles de Darkness troublèrent Envy. Lui qui se piquait d'être plus fort qu'un humain se faisait diriger par l'un d'entre eux comme une bête de somme. L'adolescent redescendit, méditant encore les phrases du nouveau. Le soir venu, Lust se rendit à la chambre de Darkness. Elle le trouva allongé lisant un livre.

" Je venais voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien." dit-elle.

" Ou plutôt tu espérais passer la nuit avec moi." devina-t-il en la regardant.

Lust rougit. Il devait avoir la même capacité que Pride, à savoir l'oeil ultime.

Darkness ferma son livre, et s'écarta.

" Je t'en prie : installe-toi." dit-il en tapotant le matelas.

Lust eut un petit sourire et referma la porte. Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête sur l'épaule nue de Darkness. Lui avait un bras autour de sa taille. Lust n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis une éternité. Elle se leva la première, et descendit rejoindre les autres. Darkness se présenta une bonne heure plus tard.

" Dites-moi Dante : sauriez-vous où se trouvent les alchimistes d'état ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Oui, au Q.G de Central. Pourquoi cette question ?"

" J'ai un petit compte à régler avec eux et les militaires." répondit-il en lançant des pierres rouges en l'air avant de les avaler.

" Je te le déconseille. J'ai besoin des militaires en ce moment, pour mon projet principal." répondit Dante.

" Eh bien va falloir vous asseoir dessus." rétorqua Darkness.

Dante n'apprécia pas du tout cette répartie. Elle claqua des mains et lui envoya des éclairs dans le dos.

" Ouch ! Ca c'était traître vieille bique."

Darkness lui envoya un jet d'eau qui la fit valdinguer mieux qu'une danseuse étoile. Les autres homonculus furent effrayés par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Dante se releva, le chignon à l'envers. Elle s'apprêtait à riposter, quand tout à coup un gros pic la transperça. Dante eut un cri de surprise, et tomba.

" Envy !" s'exclamèrent Lust et Sloth.

" Tu as tué notre maître !" ajouta Wrath.

" Ouais. Et alors ? Maintenant je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Plus d'ordre à recevoir de personne. Et j'ai bien envie d'aller croquer du militaire moi." répliqua l'homonculus aux cheveux verts.

" Excellente idée mon garçon. Si le coeur t'en dis tu peux me suivre." sourit Darkness.

Envy lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Il le rejoignit ensuite.

" Et vous autres ? Z'allez rester plantés là ?" interroga Darkness.

" Ben euh ..." répondit Lust.

" Je vois. Faites comme bon vous semble. Bonne nuit Lust." dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Envy et lui sortirent du manoir, les laissant là.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire en te souhaitant bonne nuit ? On est en plein jour." fit Wrath.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit Lust embarrassée.

Au-dehors, Darkness et Envy entendirent une voix féminine leur demander de l'attendre. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Lust qui les rejoignait en courant.

" Je viens avec vous." dit-elle en se mettant à leur hauteur.

Darkness eut un sourire. Peu après, ce fut Wrath qui les rejoignit. Maman Sloth lui avait donné l'autorisation. Gluttony et Sloth vinrent à leur tour, l'un pour manger, l'autre parce qu'elle y travaillait et que ça pouvait être drôle de tuer tous ces militaires.


	3. Attaque du QG

**La suite ! Que ceux qui peuvent et veulent me laissent des comentaires. Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ses nouveaux amis conduisirent Darkness au Q.G.

" Pride est le chef de l'armée, ça risque de le contrarier qu'on s'attaque à sa caserne." fit Sloth.

" Pfff ! Cette espèce de faux homonuculus ? Qu'il aille se faire pendre !" siffla Envy.

" Faux homonculus ?" releva Darkness.

" Ouais ! Il vieillit comme les humains et il a une famille." reprit Envy.

Il avait prononcé le mot famille avec dégoût. Le grand bâtiment fut en vue.

" Permettez que je nous annonce." reprit l'homonculus des ténèbres.

Il tendit les bras droit devant et frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre. L'onde de choc creusa un trou béant à l'entrée. Envy émit un sifflement admiratif.

" Amusez-vous bien !" lança Darkness.

Wrath et Envy se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et sautèrent sur les premiers soldats qu'ils croisèrent. Les autres homonculus suivirent, et continuèrent la tuerie.

Tout le QG fut bientôt en alerte. Sloth inonda un long couloir et noya les militaires présents. Lust elle, faisait des brochettes que Gluttony s'empressait d'engloutir. Wrath et Envy avait pris un soldat chacun et jouaient avec comme si c'était des épées. Darkness lui, était celui qui faisait le plus de dégâts matériels. Tout à coup, il se trouva devant le généralissime.

" Bien le bonjour Pride." lança-t-il.

" Un huitième homonculus ? Pour une surprise ..." répondit Pride.

" En effet. C'est toi le grand chef ici ? Tu veux pas plutôt te joindre à nous et tout raser ?" demanda Darkness.

" Qui ça nous ?"

" Moi et les autres homonculus. Tu ne les entends pas ?"

Le généralissime perçut en effet le rire sadique d'Envy. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de s'attaquer au Q.G ?

" Tu t'interroge je vois. Sache juste que tes amis se sont libérés du joug de leur maître. T'es libre donc." révéla Darkness.

Ainsi tous avaient trahis le maître ... mais Pride n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner le plus haut poste du pays. C'était sa fierté nom de diou. Il dégaina donc un sabre, avec l'intention d'embrocher Darkness. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil amusé et le cloua au sol avec ses ongles. Puis il lui transperça l'estomac, sachant que c'est là que se trouvaient les pierres rouges. Darkness recommença plusieurs fois, éclatant ainsi un peu plus les précieux rubis. Pride parait avec son sabre, mais ça ne suffisait pas. D'autant plus qu'il s'affaiblissait rapidement.

Son adversaire produisuit une onde de choc qui le coupa en deux. Darkness ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reconstituer, et le vida de ses pierres. Puis il le donna à manger à Gluttonuy qui se trouvait dans les parages.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Roy.

" Des gens bizarres ... ils attaquent le Q.G !" annonça Kain.

" Des gens bizarres ?" reprit Havoc.

" Crois-moi ils ne sont pas humains !"

Roy alla jeter un oeil, et découvrit Wrath empaler un soldat avec son bras.

" Des homonculus." souffla-t-il.

Le colonel enfila ses gants. Il se tourna vers Riza, qui sortait un flingue.

" Chérie, je préfèrerais que tu reste en arrière." dit-il.

" C'est cela oui." répondit la blonde.

Roy soupira. Il savait bien que sa fiancée le suivrait dans le feu de l'action. Le colonel s'avança et enflamma Wrath. Riza elle, fit feu sur Lust. Soudain, Darkness se plaça devant Lust, et encaissa les balles. Puis d'un jet d'eau il l'envoya percuter un mur. Roy répliqua en les faisant frire tous les deux. Puis il se précipita vers Riza.

" Ca va mon amour ?" demanda-t-il en la relevant.

" ATTENTION !" s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant tomber.

Un geyser d'eau manqua Roy de peu. Sloth se matérialisa non loin en riant. De leur côté, les homonculus réduits en cendres par Roy se reconstituèrent. Des militaires vinrent prêter main-forte à leur colonel. Maias les balles ne semblaient rien leur faire. Tout à coup, quelqu'un derrière abattit les militaires.

" Havoc ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de tirer sur tes collègues ?" s'exclama Roy en se retournant.

Il vit un sourire sadique sur le visage du blond qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Puis Roy vit alors son second lieutenant se métamorphoser en un adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il se précipita vers Roy qui claqua des doigts. Mais Envy, agile comme un singe, bondit pour éviter les flammes et d'un coup de pied sauté envoya Roy bouler. Mais Riza lui fit exploser la tête à coup de fusil. Elle vit ensuite Darkness s'apprêter à empaler Roy avec ses ongles. Vite elle se releva, et alla se placer entre les terribles ongles et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

" AH !" cria Riza en recevant trois ongles dans la cuisse.

" RIZA ! " s'exclama Roy.

Il fit sauter les ongles de Darkness, un instant déconcerté par l'apparition de Riza. Lust décida de prendre le relais, et transperça les épaules du lieutenant. Roy la consuma sur place. Il refit feu sur Darkness, et traça rapidement un cercle à la craie sur le sol. Il transmuta ainsi un mur entre les homonculus et eux. Roy prit ensuite Riza dans ses bras et l'entraîna au loin. Darkness démolit le mur.

" Bien ! Envy, essaie de leur couper la communication, qu'ils ne puissent pas appeler de renfort. Wrath mon petit, condamne-moi toutes les issue. Lust, Sloth, Gluttonny et moi on va rassembler les bleus restants dans une grande salle." fit Darkness.

" Ca roule !" répondit Envy.

Wrath acquiesça aussi, et commença à transmuter un mur devant la porte d'entrée. Il calfeutra ensuite toute les fenêtres. Envy de son côté, arriva dans la salle des radios. Il massacra ceux qui s'y trouvaient encore, avant de démolir le matériel avec une joie manifeste.

" Aaaah ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé !" s'exclama-t-il en contemplant son oeuvre.

Sloth avait repoussé le reste des militaires dans le réfectoire. Roy se tenait près de Riza, dont il essayait de panser les blessures. Lust et Darkness arrivèrent derrière Sloth. Darkness bloqua la porte, Lust celle qui menait à la cuisine.

" Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire d'eux ?" interrogea Sloth.

" Je n'ai encore vu qu'un seul alchimiste dans le tas. J'imagine que les autres vont bientôt rappliquer pour leur porter secours. Pis faut bien faire durer le plaisir." répondit Darkness.

Lust était tout à fait d'accord avec ce style de notion. Wrath et Envy arrivèrent, via un trou dans le mur que Wrath reboucha. Les militaires s'éloignèrent des six homonculus, ce qui fit rire Envy. Darkness cherchait l'alchimiste qui manipulait le feu. Il le repéra dans un coin, il tenait la blonde blessée par Lust tout contre lui. Il pourrait toujours commencer par celui-là. L'homonculus s'avança vers les militaires qui le regardaient terrifiés. Roy comprit que c'était pour lui qu'il venait, Riza aussi. Darkness se planta devant eux.

" Elle est mignonne ta copine. Tu me la prête ?" demanda-t-il.

Roy lui lança un regard incendaire, tout en serrant Riza plus fort. Celle-ci grimaça de douleur.

" Tss tsss ! Tu lui fait mal je te signale." siffla Darkness.

Vif comme l'éclair, il empoigna Roy par une cheville et l'envoya faire un vol plané.

" ROY !" s'écria Riza.

Le brun se releva difficilement. Il vit alors avec horreur l'homonculus tenir sa fiancée par le cou, un de ses ongles longs prêt à lui traverser la cafetière. S'il faisait un geste de trop elle y avait droit. Tout à coup, Jean fit un balayage à l'homonculus, ce qui permit à Riza de rejoindre Roy. D'autres soldats saisirent l'occasion pour immobiliser Darkness. Mais avec sa force, il n'eut aucun mal à s'en débarrasser et à les tuer. Des coups sourds furent alors donnés à la porte condammée.

" Ah ? Voilà le reste de la cavalerie." sourit Darkness.

Puis il y eut un grand fracas, et le major Armstrong fit son entrée, chemise en l'air bien entendu. Les soldats furent soulagés de le voir. Mais Roy et son éqpuipe demeurèrent sceptiques comme des fosses : à six homonculus contre un ...

" Préparez-vous à goûter au mariage entre l'alchimie et la force physique, mise en valeur depuis des générations par la famille Armstrong !" clama-t-il.

" Un alchimiste ! Ben tu tombe bien mon gars ! Moi c'est Darkness, ravi de te connaître."

Le major se mit en position de combat, tandis que d'autres militaires déboulèrent fusil au poing. Les autres homonculus entrèrent en action. Roy transmuta un large muret qui les protègeraient des balles perdues, sans pour autant leur boucher la vue. Les pierres lancées par le major fusèrent vers Darkness, qui n'eut aucun mal à les éviter. Lust embrochait bon nombre de militaires à une vitesse impressionnante.

Sloth en saisit plus d'un qu'elle envoya s'écraser un peu partout. Envy et Wrath sautaient partout et arrachaient têtes, bras et jambes en criant comme des enfants dans un magasins de jouets. Gluttony mordait à tout va, et pour la première fois de sa vie se trouvait avec plus de nourriture qu'il n'en pouvait avaler. Roy décida d'intervenir une fois encore. Il incendia encore trois homonculus, avant que Lust ne lui transperce l'avant-bras. Riza le tira en arrière, lui évitant ainsi de se faire trouer la tête. La femme homonculus fut ensuite accaparée par d'autres soldats, oubliant momentanément le couple.

" Bouge pas mon coeur, je vais te faire un pansement. Ouille." dit Riza.

Ses épaules et sa cuisse percés la faisaient beaucoup souffrir. Leurs collègues parvinrent à les rejoindre, et Kain fit un pansement au colonel en déchirant sa veste d'uniforme.

" Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va s'en tirer cette fois. Ces homonculus ne sont que six, pourtant ils paraissent beaucoup trop forts pour nous." dit Roy.

" Faut espérer que les alchimistes d'état arriveront à temps pour nous tirer de là." fit Breda.

" Au fait, où est le Généralissime ? Je ne le vois pas." dit Falman.

Effectivement, ce dernier manquait à l'appel. Peut-être avait-il été tué au combat.

" Et de notre côté ? Tout le monde est là ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui oui on est tous là." répondit Jean.

Elle en profita pour le remercier de son aide de tout à l'heure. Jean lui répondit par un sourire.

" Oh non !" s'exclama Roy.

Les autres le regardèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Roy avait une expression incrédule et fixait quelque chose devant. Ses subordonnés tournèrent la tête pour voir le major Armstrong tomber dans un vacarme assourdissant. Et ne pas se relever. Darkness était devant et le regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres péchés pour les aider à se débarrasser des militaires restants.

" P ... pourquoi ... le major reste-t-il à terre ?" demanda Kain.

Il connaissait la réponse, mais ne voulait pas y croire. Ses collègues non plus, et tous se contentaient de regarder par dessus le mur, attendant que le colosse se relève et se relance fièrement dans la bagarre. Seul Roy baissa la tête.

" Il ne se relèvera plus. J'ai vu ce Darkness lui transpercer la tête avec un de ses ongles." dit-il à mi-voix.

Les autres baissèrent à leut tour la tête, ou se la prirent entre les mains. Le bruit du combat cessa. Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire : encore des morts. Le Q.G se transformait en cimetière. La seule qu'on entendait, c'était Gluttony qui bâfrait, sous le regard horrifiés des militaires.

" Bien bien ! Ca fait un alchimiste en moins." clama soudain Darkness.

Roy serra les dents de rage. Riza posa une main sur la sienne, et se pencha à son oreille :

" N'y va pas je t'en supplie, j'ai trop besoin de toi." murmura-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

Roy prit sa main et posa sa joue contre sa tête. Les homonculus se calmèrent un peu. Wrath avait eut la bonne idée d'emporter des pierres rouges, dont ils firent leur goûter. Ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié les militaires, et plaisantaient entre eux. Les soldats eux, ne se formalisaient pas de cet oubli, et tentaient de se remettre de cette attaque. Tant que les alchimistes d'état n'arrivaient pas, les homonculus devraient les laisser tranquille. Oui, mais l'arrivée des alchimistes promettait une nouvelle boucherie, à moins qu'ils n'arrivent à avoir le dessus sur les six péchés.

Mais c'était surtout Darkness qui était le plus à craindre. Il semblait être le plus puissant de tous, et possédait visiblement toutes les capacités des autres à lui seul. Sans parler de ces ondes de choc qui pouvait tout détruire sur leur passage. Comment les alchimistes allaient-ils s'en protéger ? Et puis même, ces homonculus avaient la capacité de se régénérer. Autre problème.

" _On est ... vraiment ... mal ... de chez mal._" pensa Roy.


	4. Le seul espoir

**Valou ! A la demande de mes chers lecteurs, je poste la suite ! Merci des coms et continuez ! Enjoy :) !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La lumière du jour déclinait de plus en plus. La nuit tombait doucement. Les militaires avaient passés la journée retenus en otages. Les alchimistes d'état qui étaient arrivés au Q.G s'étaient fait décimés par les homonculus. Ils étaient au moins une dizaines de tués. A force, Roy avait regardé le dernier se fait tuer avec une relative indifférence. C'est cruel à dire. Mine de rien, le colonel n'était pas rassuré. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils épargné ? Il était alchimiste d'état lui aussi. Et militaire avec ça. Il avait ce qu'ils détestaient deux en un. Roy se surprit à penser que les homonculus l'avaient oublié. C'était idiot, mais is c'était le cas il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. Il se tourna vers Riza.

" Comment te sens-tu mon coeur ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

" Ca peut aller." répondit Riza.

" Il faudrait changer tes pansements. Attends."

Roy déchira sa veste, et en prit des bandelettes. Il ôta celles que Riza portait, et entreprit de poser les nouvelles. La jeune femme le remercia en l'embrassant. Puis elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé avec un soupir.

" Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Ca va s'arranger, on va s'en sortir." lui dit Roy en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses cheveux.

" Je l'espère. Mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu es alchimiste et militaire. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal." dit Riza.

Roy sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle avait raison. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois ? Rien ne semblait capable de pouvoir terrasser ces homonculus. L'alchimie paraissait inefficace contre eux, à en juger par ceux qui avaient essayé.

" _Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose capable de les vaincre. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Même des homonculus._" pensa Roy.

Mais voilà : quoi ? Il jeta un oeil aux homonculus. Ces derniers bavardaient entre eux. Il devait trouver une solution, ne serait-ce que pour ses subordonnés. Et Riza avait été blessée. Rien que ça, ça le mettait dans une rogne ... Roy soupira et appuya sa tête sur celle de sa fiancée. Les militaires alentour semblaient épuisés. Certains ventres gargouillaient. Les six péchés ne paraissaient pas s'en rendre compte.

" _Ils seraient bien fichus de nous laisser crever de faim. _" se dit-il.

Le ventre de Riza gronda à son tour. Roy farfouilla dans ses poches. Il devait avoir une petite friandise, il en avait toujours. Le brun sortit deux barres de chocolat, qu'il lui donna. Riza le remercia, et entreprit de les partager avec ses collègues.

" Ca ne peut plus durer. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose." chuchota Kain.

" Ah ouais ? Genre quoi ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, tous ceux qui ont tenté quelque chose se font fait dessouder quelque chose de mignon." rappela Breda.

" Ne perdons pas l'espoir. On finira bien par sortir de là." s'entêta le sergent.

" Ouais, les pieds devant."

" Ca suffit Breda. Moi je suis d'accord avec Kain, il faut être optimiste et ne pas perdre l'espoir. Sinon, autant se tirer une balle dans la tête immédiatement." fit Havoc en frottant ses mains après avoir mangé sa part de chocolat.

L'espoir fait vivre ... mais après le carnage auquel ils avaient assisté, c'était plutôt dur de le conserver. Tout à coup, Roy eut une idée.

" Edward." souffla-t-il.

" Quoi ?" demanda Riza.

" Notre espoir. C'est Edward. Lui seul est assez fort pour vaincre ces maudits homonculus." répondit Roy.

Ses subordonnés sourirent. Il avait raison. L'Ultimate Alchemist pourrait leur démolir la tête sans problème.

" Bonne idée. D'autant plus que maintenant, il vous aime bien et vous considère presque comme un père." dit Falman.

" Ca va le mettre en pétard quand il va savoir ce qui se passe. En plus il déteste celui qui a les cheveux verts." ajouta Breda.

" Mais comment le contacter ? Il paraît qu'ils ont détruits la salle de radio." dit Breda.

" Quand bien même, Ed n'a pas la radio chez lui. Il vit toujours à Resembool je crois." objecta Riza.

" L'un de nous doit aller le trouver. Je me propose." dit Jean.

" C'est suicidaire, tu sais ça ?" fit Roy.

" Ne rien faire aussi. Ils sont trop occupés à bavarder, ce serait le moment de tenter une sortie." reprit Havoc.

" Mais ..." fit Kain.

Le lieutenant s'éloigna d'eux à quatre pattes. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une fenêtre. Il demanda aux soldats asssis en dessous de bouger de là, pour que leurs ennemis ne s'en prennent pas à eux. Jean jeta un oeil vers les six péchés. Ils s'étaient tus, mais ne faisaient toujours pas attention à eux. Doucement, tout en gardant un oeil sur eux, Jean se releva. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre lentement, mais seulement un côté. C'était un peu haut. Tant pis il n'avait pas le choix. Jean inspira un bon coup, et passa rapidement de l'autre côté. Une fois sur la pelouse, il se releva et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put.

" Hé !" fit Wrath.

" Quoi ?" demanda Sloth.

" La fenêtre là-bas, elle est ouverte."

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, puis Darkness, Envy et Wrath s'y rendirent. Il virent le lieutenant dans la cour.

" Y'en a un qui se barre !" s'exclama Envy.

" S'il pouvait aller prévenir les alchimistes d'état ... mais s'il rameutait autre chose, ce serait contrariant. Envy, soit gentil d'aller le chercher." fit Darkness.

" Avec plaisir."

Il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit souplement. Puis il se lança à la poursuite du fuyard. Jean de son côté, était presque sorti de la cour. Les voitures étaient de l'autre côté, ce qui vouliat dire qu'il devait à nouveau rentrer dans le Q.G. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se cacha dans une pièce. Envy arriva peu après, et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Où était-il passé ? Il décida de prendre à gauche.

Jean le vit passer à travers la serrure. Ainsi ils avaient déjà remarqué son absence. Voilà qui compliquait sérieusement son affaire. En même temps, il s'y était attendu. Le lieutenant colla son oreille à la porte. Mais vu que le gamin marchait pieds nus, il était nettement plus difficile d'entendre le bruit de ses pas.

Après quelques instants, Jean ouvrit lentement la porte, et regarda des deux côtés. Pas d'homonculus. Notre militaire devait aller chercher une arme ou deux, des munitions et peut-être s'il pouvait des clés de voiture. Il sortit donc de sa planque, et entreprit de se rendre à la salle d'arme.

Envy défonça une porte à coup de pieds, et entra dans un bureau. Il le renversa, personne dessous. Il fit pareil avec une table, et obtint le même résultat. Il n'était pas là. Envy s'assit sur un sofa.

" Voyons. Le petit bleu cherche à sortir d'ici pour ramener des renforts. Il va sûrement lui falloir des armes. Donc logiquement, il va aller en chercher, et je suppose qu'ils entreposent ça dans un coin spécial." réfléchit-il tout haut.

Satisfait de son raisonnement, Envy se leva. Il avait remarqué un plan de la caserne qui servait en principe pour les exercices en cas d'incendie. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver la salle d'armes.

" Là ! Deuxième aile est, troisième étage et à droite après l'escalier deux. Ben y'a plus qu'à."

Envy sortit de la salle en sifflotant. Jean pour sa part, était proche de la sortie de l'aile principale. Jusque-là, pas de gosse aux cheveux verts. Le militaire s'avançait avec précaution dans les couloirs. Le silence qui régnait était flippant mine de rien. D'habitude, ça grouillait de monde. Havoc enjamba un corps dont la tête était complètement écrasée. Le soldat se força à ne pas regarder, mais l'odeur du sang lui agressait les narines. La déco avait refaite dans des tons vermeils et morceaux de cervelle. Ecoeurant. Ah, la porte de sortie.

L'aile suivant devait être déserte elle aussi. Ou plutôt remplie de cadavres, comme l'autre. Jean se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir. Il se mit un mouchoir devant lui, et s'avança en regardant droit devant. Jean prit le deuxième escalier qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre. La salle d'arme n'était plus très loin. La voilà. Il défonça la porte à coup de pieds (_ Ndla : c'est l'usage chez eux, faut croire lol_)

Il fourragea dans les tiroirs pour trouver les clés. Ensuite, il défit le cadenas qui retenait les fusils et en prit un. Jean attrapa également un Smith et Wesson, et se mit en quête des munitions. Alors qu'il chargeait son pistolet, il aperçut Envy arriver tranquillement.

" _Merde il m'a retrouvé. _" pensa-t-il.

Vite, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Jean attrapa un poignard et sortit de la salle d'arme. Il savait qu'il y avait une autre sortie, qui était proche du garage. Mais ça signifiait repasser devant les escaliers, et s'il n'avait pas de chance devant l'homonculus de l'envie. Jean sortit en courant, et passa devant les escaliers comme une flèche. En bas, Envy perçut ses pas, et monta rapidement.

" C'est un rapide celui-là. Mais moi, je le suis davantage." fit Envy.

Il entendait encore le militaire courir. Etant bien plus rapide qu'un humain standard, il aurait tôt fait de le rattraper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans le réfectoire, les collègues de Jean espérait qu'il avait pu s'en sortir. Mais avec cette saleté d'homonculus après lui, ce n'était pas gagné. Roy se refusait à être pessimiste. Jean était un bon élément, il allait arriver à ses fins. Il irait chercher Edward, tous deux rappliqueraient en moins de deux et le cauchemar prendrait fin. Roy sentit son adrénaline monter de trois crans quand Darkness passa devant lui. Mais cette fois encore, l'homonculus des ténèbres ne fit pas attention à lui. Le colonel avait jugé bon d'ôter ses gants, afin que l'autre ne rappelle pas qu'il était alchimiste en voyant son cercle.

Il sentit Riza l'embrasser dans le cou. Roy sourit. Sa présence le rassurait, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit à l'abri. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et le colonel sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il décida d'examiner les blessures de sa fiancée. Les bandelettes avaient à nouveau rougi. Roy en fit de nouvelles, qu'il lui posa. Si ça continuait elle allait se vider de son sang, pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

" Ne fais pas cette tête-là mon amour. Ca va aller rassure-toi." dit Riza à mi-voix.

Roy lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Leurs collègues à côté sourirent à leur tour. L'amour et l'optimisme de ces deux-là leur mettait un peu de baume au coeur.

" Tu es toute pâle ma chérie." fit Roy.

" Ce n'est rien, le manque de lumière sans doute."

" Tu n'est pas trop fatiguée ?"

" Si un peu. Mais je tiens le coup. Et toi ?" interrogea Riza.

" Moi aussi. Il faut bien en même temps. Mais j'ai confiance : Jean va nous ramener Edward."

" Ouais. Ce sont nos seuls espoirs." ajouta Breda dans un soupir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy arriva dans un cul-de-sac. Personne. Il fit demi-tour. Quand même, il était bien caché ce foutu militaire. L'adolescent sentit son impatience affleurer. Quabnd il le choperait il n'allait pas le rater, ça non. Jean vit l'homonculus repartir en sens inverse. Il descendit du plafond où il s'était caché. Les escaliers étaient un peu plus loin. La porte étant de la même couleur que les murs contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas dû la voir. Jean s'y rua et descendit les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

"Est-ce moi ou bien une porte vient de claquer ?" sinterrogea Envy.

Il revint en courant là où Jean s'était caché, et vit la porte grande ouverte. Envy émit un son ressemblant à " Tcha !" puis se précipita dans la cage d'escaliers. Il descendit un moment. Le garage. Cette saleté d'humain était presque dehors.

Envy se résolut à ruser. Il se demandait quand même si le soldat allait s'y laisser prendre. Après tout, tous ses collègues étaient à l'opposé. Mais bon, il verrait bien. Envy l'aperçut enfin.

Jean trouva une voiture, et brisa une vitre. Ensuite il l'ouvrit et fourra ses armes sur le siège passager. Tout à coup, il crut entendre des sanglots. Des sanglots ? Il y avait donc quelqu'un ici ? Jean sortit son pistolet dont il ôta le cran de sécurité. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où prouvenait les pleurs. Le militaire découvrit une jeune fille recroquevillée dans un coin.

" Hé." lança-t-il.

La fille sursauta, et leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Elle était toute mignnone, et paraissait fragile comme du verre. En un mot elle aurait pu lui plaire. Mais Havoc était fiancé, et à ses yeux aucune femme n'était plus belle que Samantha Fuery.

" Que faites-vous là ?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

" Un ... gosse ... avec les cheveux verts ... il a essayé de me tuer." sanglota la fille.

" Je vois. Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire sortir de là."

Elle se releva et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Soudain, un doute traversa l'esprit du soldat.

" Je suppose que vous travaillez dans la branche des affaires étrangères, vu vos galons." dit-il.

" Oui c'est ça." répondit la fille.

Jean fit soudain volte-face, son pistolet pointé sur elle. La fille eut l'air surprise.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle effrayée.

" Y'a pas de bureau pour les affaires étrangères ici. Ca ne dépends pas de nous." répondit Jean.

La fille eut alors un sourire carnassier. Puis elle se changea en adolescent aux longs cheveux couleur haricots.

" T'es un malin toi." sourit Envy.

" Bien plus que toi en tout cas. T'as peut-être un bon camouflage avec ton pouvoir, mais chez nous ce serait encore moyen." répliqua Jean.

" QUOI ?" s'exclama Envy.

Personne n'avait jamais remis en doute ses capacités d'infiltration. Il allait doublement morfler cet humain.

" Parfaitement. Pour infiltrer correctement un milieu, il vaut mieux connaître le terrain. Sinon on se fait vite repérer." ajouta Jean.

Non mais de quel droit il lui donnait des leçons celui-là ? Envy décida qu'il allait le faire souffrir, et longtemps. Ca, il allait comprendre sa douleur.


	5. Havoc Vs Envy

**On continue ! On va voir comment Jean s'en sort face à Envy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy et Jean se trouvaient face à face dans le garage fu Q.G. Un homonculus à priori immortel, et un humain normal. Le premier avait une force surhumaine, le second était armé. L'un était habité par la haine, l'autre par l'espoir. Mais tous les deux étaient prêts à tout.

" Vas-y tire." dit Envy.

Jean avait remarqué que l'adolescent était relativement imperméable aux balles. Toutefois, c'était sa meilleure défense face à ce genre de créature. Il devait par conséquent se servir de son arme le pus efficacement possible, de façon à neutraliser l'homonculus juste le temps de s'enfuir. Envy le regardait d'un air narquois.

Puis sans attendre davantage, il fit volet le pistoler d'un coup de pied. Envy enchaîna par un coup de pieds au ventre, et frappa ensuite Havoc avec le coude. Jean s'effondra à genoux. Envy le retourna avec un autre coup de pied. Il voulut continuer, mais Jean bloqua son pied et fit tournoyer l'adolescent. Le militaire profita de ce que son adversaire était à terre pour se remettre debout. Envy rapidement sur pied lui aussi. Tous deux se mirent en position d'attaque.

Une fois encore, l'homonculus attaqua le premier. Havoc bloquait ses coups comme il pouvait : son adversaire était diablement rapide. Quand il voulut riposter, Envy bloqua son poignet et l'envoya planer. Jean fut surpris par la force de ce dernier.

" _Merde ! Il est sacrément fort ce mioche. Faut absolument que je récupère mon flingue, sinon il va m'éclater la tête._" pensa le militaire.

Ladite arme était par terre, non loin. Envy bondit haut, les deux pieds dirigés vers Jean. Ce dernier pirouetta et récupéra son arme.

" _Ma chérie, merci pour tes leçons de défense_." se dit-il en pointant son arme sur le péché d'envie.

Non pas qu'Havoc se savait pas se défendre, mais une ou deux astuces de plus n'étaient pas de trop. Et Sam s'y connaissait en corps à corps : elle se battait plus souvent qu'à son tour. Jean avait ainsi acquis une certaine souplesse grâce à sa fiancée. Le soldat fit feu sur Envy, qui esquiva les balles grâce à une roue sur le côté, et quelques saltos arrière. Il atterrit sur le toit d'une voiture. Jean rechargea.

Envy sauta encore une fois d'une manière impressionnante. En un bond il avait presque rejoint son adversaire. Jean fit un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter un coup de pied. Il répliqua par le même coup, et atteingnit Envy au ventre. Un autre coup de pied l'envoya au tapis. D'un bond Envy fut sur pied.

" Pas mal dis donc ! " lança-t-il.

" T'as encore rien vu." riposta Havoc.

" Toi non plus, le blondinet."

Le combat recommença, toujours aussi acharné. Envy voyait avec amusement son adversaire se fatiguer. Les homonculus étaient bien plus endurants. Jean serait bientôt à bout de force. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau s'éloigner, il dégaina et cette fois visa les yeux.

" AAAH !" rugit l'adolescent.

Il porta les mains à ses yeux ensanglantés. Jean en profita pour courir vers la voiture et en démarrer dans un crissement de pneus. Il renversa Envy et lui roula dessus. Jean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ca y est, il était parvenu à s'en sortir relativement indemne. A présent, il devait atteindre la gare. Tout à coup, il aperçut une masse de cheveux verts dans le rétroviseur. Envy ! Et il avait déjà guéri de ses yeux blessés. Jean se mit alors à donner des coups de volant pour le faire tomber du véhicule. L'homonculus tenait bon.

Envy parvint à grimper sur le toit de la voiture. Havoc continuait à zigzaguer. Il sut que son adversaire était à présent au-dessus de lui. Jean pila, Envy fut violemment projeté en avant. Il parvint à se retenir, et s'étala sur le pare-brise.

" Grrrr !" gronda-t-il.

Envy frappa le carreau, et Jean se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poing rageur. Puis il tira à nouveau sur lui. L'homonculus finit par lâcher prise. Jean redémarra, espérant que cette fois il en était débarrassé.

" _Curieux mais j'en ai pas l'impression._" pensa Havoc.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Envy était du genre ... têtu. Néanmoins, Jean arriva bientôt en vue de la gare. Le péché reprit pied à ce moment-là. Le militaire le vit dans son rétro, et fit ce qu'il put pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Envy arracha la portière avant, côté passager. Havoc lui tira dessus, l'homonculus se mit sur le côté. Le soldat fit ensuite un tel créneau qu'Envy lâcha prise et se scratcha sur le bitume.

Il tendit un bras et attrapa la cheville du militaire, le faisant tomber. Jean se retourna aussi vite que possible et bloqua un coup de poing, non sans mal vu la force de l'homonculus. Il en arrêta un second, en s'étonnant que sa paume n'aie pas craqué sous le choc.

" Te fatigue pas, je suis plus fort que toi !" fit Envy.

" Et moi je suis du genre obstiné."

Jean parvint à se défaire de l'adolescent. Ce dernier alla pour se jeter à nouveau sur son adversaire. Jean sortit un couteau qu'il lui planta dans la poitrine. Puis il mit un pied sur le ventre d'Envy et l'envoya par-dessus lui. Havoc se releva, empoigna son fusil et fila en direction des quais. Ou plutôt des guichets, car il lui fallait quand même un billet. Hélas, le train pour Resembool ne partait avant trois heures. Le militaire pesta. D'ici là Envy lui aurait mit le grappin dessus. Néanmoins, le lieutenant résolut ne pas rester à découvert, et se rendit dans un kiosque à journaux.

Envy retira le poignard de sa poitrine. Le sang gicla, mais la blessure fut rapide à cicatriser. L'homonculus se releva, et marcha en direction de la gare, le couteau dans la main. Il prit le soin de changer de tête. Pas de trace d'uniforme bleu, ou d'épis blonds. Qu'à celà ne tienne, il le retrouverait. Pour sa part, Jean surveillait le quai. Il savait que son adversaire ne manquerait pas de le passer au peigne fin.

" _S'il a encore changé d'apparence, je vais avoir du mal à le reconnaître. Je risque fort de me faire poignarder dans le dos._" pensa Havoc.

L'idéal serait que lui aussi puisse changer d'apparence. Du moins de vêtements. Prudemment, il sortit du magasin, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il repéra un homme qui devait bien faire sa taille, avec un chapeau. Parfait. Jean accéléra le pas, et entra après lui. Un coup d'oeil rapide en direction des cabines lui suffit à savoir qu'ils étaient seuls.

" _Navré mon gars, mais c'est pour une urgence._" se dit le soldat en s'approchant.

Il cogna la tête du malheureux, et le retint lorsqu'il chuta. Jean le traîna dans une cabine, et entreprit de se changer. Il lui laissa son uniforme, qu'il aie au moins quelque chose à se mettre. Jean coiffa le chapeau, et sortit des toilettes.

Envy de son côté, examinait chaque passant. Rien pour le moment. Pas de souci, pensait-il, il le trouverait bien. L'homonculus s'était renseigné, tous les trains n'arriveraient pas avant au moins deux heures. D'ici là, il aurait bien retrouvé sa proie. Il continua donc à inspecter la gare. Jean avait acheté un journal et planquait son visage derrière, assis sur un banc. Il avait repéré le manège d'un gars qui semblait chercher quelqu'un.

" _Hmmm ... ça pourrait bien être cet Envy. De tous ceux qui se baladent dans le coin, ce type est le seul à regarder partout._" songea Jean.

Il plongea dans son journal quand le gars regarda vers lui. Mouais. Sa main à couper qu'Envy était à quelques mètres de lui. Jean avait raison : camouflage excellent, mais amoindri par le manque de connaissance du terrain. Puis il n'était pas très discret en plus. Envy bougea, et alla s'adosser à un poteau.

" _C'est bien mon garçon, tu commence à comprendre. Mais un peu tard._" pensa Jean.

Une heure passa. Jean jeta un oeil à sa montre. Encore deux plombes à attendre. Deux heures assis sur un banc à faire semblant de lire. Jean se dit que l'homonculus ne serait pas dupe bien longtemps. Le militaire serait forcé de bouger à un moment ou à un autre. Il remonta donc aussi discrètement qu'il put le col de son imperméable, se leva et plia son journal.

" _Oh oh. Je l'avais oublié celui-là._" se dit Jean en apercevant le type à qui il avait emprunté les vêtements de civil.

Vite il se cacha, et le type qui avait mit son uniforme passa devant lui sans le voir. Jean vit avec un certain malaise qu'il allait droit vers Envy. Si jamais l'homonculus l'abordait, et ça ne ferait pas un pli, sa couverture serait foutue. Autant s'éloigner le plus possible. Ce qu'il fit. Envy avait repéré l'uniforme militaire. Toutefois celui qui se trouvait dedans n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait.Un autre militaire, probablement. Il n'y fit donc pas attention.

" Excusez-moi monsieur. Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un chapeau et un imperméable ?" demanda l'homme.

" Non."

" C'est pas vrai ! Ce sagouin m'a volé mes habits et je me retrouve attifé comme un chien de l'armée ! Merci quand même." reprit le type en s'éloignant.

" Merci à vous !" sourit Envy.

L'homonculus se cacha pour modifier son apparence. Maintenant qu'il savait comment était vêtu sa proie, il pourrait mieux la traquer. Il avait pris l'apparence d'une femme cette fois-ci.

" _Il doit savoir comment je suis maintenant. L'idéal serait que je puisse à nouveau me changer._" pensa Jean en regardant autour de lui.

Mais personne ne semblait être ... à sa taille dirons-nous. Le soldat avait caché son fusil sous son imperméable.

" _Ah ! En voilà un ! _" se dit-il.

Jean le suivit, et comme la fois précédente échangea ses vêtements avec les siens. Il camoufla sa chevelure sous une casquette. Envy lui, cherchait donc le type qui portait les vêtements qu'on lui avait décrit. Ca y est, il l'avait repéré. Vite il alla vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

" Oui ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oh pardon ! Je vous ai confondu avec un autre." s'excusa Envy.

Il laissa le type repartir. Ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris commençait à l'agacer. Visiblement, le militaire utilisait la même ruse que lui. Ca risquait de prendre des heures avant qu'il ne le retrouve. Envy devait donc trouver une autre stratégie.

" _Le problème, c'est que je ne sais rien de ce gars. Autrement j'aurais déjà pris la tête d'une personne de son entourage._" pensait l'homonculus.

Jean surveillait l'heure. Il attendait son train comme on attends le soleil sous la pluie : en ayant hâte qu'il arrive. Dieu sait combien de temps encore il allait pouvoir berner l'adolescent. Sans compter qu'il devait déjà avoir une autre tête à l'heure qu'il est. Encore une heure et il serait en sécurité. Du moins l'espérait-il.

" _J'espère que les autres vont bien, et qu'ils sont toujours en vie._"

" Je te tiens ! " sourit Envy en apercevant une chevelure blonde sous une casquette.

Tranquillement, sans hâte il se dirigea vers Havoc. Puis il lui attrapa le poignet et lui fit une clé. Le soldat chuta sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

" Coucou !" sourit Envy.

Quand il vit ce sourire carnassier, Jean comprit que le péché l'avait retrouvé. Un train arriva, faisait voltiger la casquette. Envy sortit un couteau. Mais Jean pointa son arme par-dessus lui. L'homonculus le relâcha avec un rugissement de rage. Le blond en profita pour remettre debout d'un bond. Envy de son côté reprenait son apparence habituelle.

" Pas mal l'idée de changer de vêtements pour passer inaperçu." dit-il.

" Toi par contre, j'ai eu tôt fait de te repérer, avec ta façon de regarder partout. Je te l'avais bien dit que t'étais pas tout à fait au point question infiltration." rétorqua Havoc.

" En revanche, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir pour ce qui est de latter les humains !" riposta Envy.

Il se précipita vers le blond, qui se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il voulut tirer,mais avec la foule qui les entourait il risquait de blesser un innocent voire de le tuer. Seulement, si la foule gênait Havoc, elle gênait aussi Envy. Le lieutenant en profita donc pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Son train arriverait bientôt, s'il pouvait s'éloigner suffisamment pour semer son advsersaire ...

La foule se dipersa enfin, leur laissant le champ libre. Envy trouva Havoc le premier, et le désarma. Jean bloqua un coup, mais en reçut un autre à l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux. Il avait échappé son fusil. Néanmoins, il avait un second couteau sur lui, et le planta dans le mollet d'Envy.

" C'est gentil de me fournir une arme !" railla-t-il en l'ôtant.

Jean avait repéré où était son fusil. Restait plus qu'à le ramasser. L'homonculus se jeta à nouveau sur son adversaire et le renversa. A califourchon sur lui, il serra son cou à l'en étouffer. Envy évita les deux coups de poings du soldat qui tentait de se libérer. Puis il leva le poignard, prêt à lui plonger dans le coeur.

BANG !

Jean vit la tête d'Envy exploser en même temps qu'il était projeté sur le côté par une déflagration. Jean toussa, et inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il regarda ensuite d'où venait le coup de feu salvateur.

" Samantha ?" articula-t-il.

Sa fiancée se tenait là devant lui, le fusil encore fumant à la main. Elle l'aida à se relever, et il la serra dans ses bras.

" Tu viens d'arriver mon amour ?" demanda Jean.

" Oui. Je t'ai aperçu te battre avec ce gamin. D'où il sort ?" répondit Samantha en jetant un oeil à Envy, toujours sur le sol.

" Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon train pour Resembool vient d'arriver, il faut que j'y aille."

Il l'embrassa vite fait et courut vers le train. Sam le regarda s'éloigner, puis s'élança vers un guichet.

" Gardez moi-ça ! " dit-elle en balançant sa valise.

" Quoi mais ..."

" C'est un ordre ! Je reviens vite, et si jamais ma valoche n'est plus là je vous explose la carlingue ok ?" coupa-t-elle en menaçant le préposé avec son fusil.

Puis elle courut vers le train où se trouvait son fiancé. En passant, elle vit Envy se relever, la tête presque intacte. Inimaginable. La jeune femme grimpa dans le train, et mit à la recherche du lieutenant. Elle le trouva seul dans un compartiment.

" Chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" interrogea Jean.

" T'avais oublié ton fusil sur le quai." sourit-elle en refermant la porte.

" Mais ..."

" Mon instinct me dit également que t'auras sûrement besoin d'aide. Alors, je te suis." ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Jean la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis tendrement. Toujours là quand il le fallait. Et puis il était vraiment heureux de la revoir.


	6. Voyage avec un palmier fou

**Voilà la suite ! En revanche, j'ai une nouvelle moins réjouissante : je commence à travailler lundi, contrairement à mon job d'été j'aurais sûrement peu de temps libre. Mais cette fic est déjà écrite, et je planche sur la prochaine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Si tu m'expliquais ce que c'était que ce gamin dehors ? Je l'ai vu se relever comme si de rien était. Pourtant avec la bastos qu'il s'est prit, il devait être au septième ciel." dit Samantha.

" Ce serait le cas si c'était un être humain comme toi et moi. Seulement là, il s'agit d'un homonculus, trésor. Un être humain artificiel créé par l'alchimie, et en tant que tel il possède des capacités hors normes. Celui-là s'appelle Envy, et il peut changer d'apparence à volonté." expliqua Jean.

" Rien que ça ! Mais pourquoi t'en voulait-il ?" reprit la brunette.

Jean lui raconta alors l'attaque du Q.G en détails : les six homonculus, comment ils avaient massacré nombre de militaires et enfin comment tous étaient en ce moment même retenus dans le réfectoire, leur seul espoir et sa fuite. Samantha était horrifiée, et avait mit une main devant sa bouche.

" Et ... les autres ? Kain ... Roy et Riza ..."

" Quand je suis parti, ils étaient vivants. Riza était blessée, mais vivante." répondit Jean.

" Et donc, seul cet Edward Elric pourrait vaincre les homonculus." résuma-t-elle.

" Oui. Il a atteint le stade ultime de l'alchimie, et ça lui confère énormément de puissance. Ed n'aimait pas le colonel au départ, mais leur relation s'est beaucoup améliorée et il en est tout autrement aujourd'hui. Je gage que lorsqu'il saura ce qui se passe, il sera très en colère. Il y a d'autres personnes auxquelles il tient là-bas." répondit Havoc.

" Tu m'étonnes. Tu pense qu'on s'est vraiment débarrassé du palmier ?" interrogea Sam.

" Tu veux dire Envy ? Je m'espère, mais vu comme il est tenace je ne me sentirais soulagé qu'une fois face à Edward."

Sam hocha la tête. Un silence songeur s'installa entre les deux fiancés. Sam regardait par la fenêtre, tandis que Jean avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur, et contemplait le plafond. Puis il reporta son regard vers celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, et finit par aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Jean la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

" Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie mon amour. Je suis bien content que tu sois là." dit-il doucement.

" C'est bien naturel mon chéri. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal si je suis là pour l'éviter." répondit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

Jean sourit et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Quelque temps plus tard, la jeune femme se releva pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle aperçut le haut d'une tête verte. Elle sentit des sueurs froides.

" _OH NON ! Il nous a suivi._" pensa-t-elle.

Vite, elle retourna auprès de son fiancé et referma vivement la porte.

" Que se passe-t-il ma biche ?" interrogea-t-il en voyant sa mine inquiète.

" Il est ici. Envy est dans le train." répondit-elle.

" Merde ! Ce gamin a la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. On risque fort de ne pas le voir venir." fit Jean.

" Pour le moment il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi. Mais ça ne saurait tarder."

" Dans ce cas, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu mettes à l'abri, mon ange." conseilla Jean.

" Ca va pas non ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'éloigner de toi ! Surtout pas dans les moments critiques !" répliqua vivement Samantha.

Jean sourit avec tendresse.

" Ecoute mon trésor : je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois blessée, ou pire tuée. Tu sais bien que je ne le supporterais pas." dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il joua avec une mèche brune.

" C'est pareil pour moi, bébé. Alors je reste avec toi que tu le veuille ou non." répondit-elle en posant les main sur son torse.

Jean soupira. Il savait bien qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Quand sa fiancée prenait une décision, elle s'y tenait. Il l'embrassa rapidement et la serra contre lui.

" Vu son don de caméléon, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de convenir d'un mot de passe." reprit-elle.

" Et aussi de changer de compartiment. Voyons, il nous faut quelque chose que nous sommes les seuls à connaître." réfléchit Jean.

" Dans ce cas-là, si jamais tu me croise demande-moi un souvenir en particulier, moi de mon côté je t'interrogerais sur tes manies. Comme ça, ce ne sera jamais la même chose et il ne risque pas de nous piéger à son tour." proposa Sam.

" On voit bien que t'as l'habitude des énigmes, ma chérie." sourit Havoc avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser.

" Merci mon coeur. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, on peut changer de coin. Je passe devant, il ne me connaît pas encore."

Elle ouvrit le compartiment, vérifia que la voie était libre puis fit signa à son fiancé de la suivre. Entre-temps, Envy arriva dans le couloir. Il s'était accroché au train, et venait juste d'arriver dans ce wagon-ci. Jusque-là, pas de trace du soldat blond. Il se demandait aussi qui avait bien pu lui tirer en pleine tête. Sûrement une connaissance du lieutenant. Qui d'autre. Ca faisait une personne de plus à tuer, il n'était pas à ça près. Envy fouillait attentivement chaque compartiment, sans se soucier des gens qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Toujours pas de militaire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam et Jean déjeunaient de sandwiches dans le compartiment où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Le lieutenant se demandait si l'homonculus tenterait quelque chose en public. Il prendrait ainsi le risque que les gens viennent au secours du soldat. Mais ce genre d'être n'avait certainement pas la même logique d'un humain.

Pourtant, se faire repérer n'était certainement pas dans ses objectifs. Jean fit part de son raisonnement à sa fiancée.

" Je crois que tu as raison. Tâchons donc de rester dans un lieu aussi rempli de monde que possible." dit-elle.

" Je crains toutefois qu'on ne soit obligé de s'absenter ou s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à un moment donné." ajouta Jean.

" Oui, et c'est là qu'on verra si notre stratagème fonctionne."

Envy arriva dans le wagon restaurant. Il repéra le couple.

" _Le voilà. Il est accompagné en plus. Jolie brunette ! Maintenant, je sais comment l'attraper._" pensa-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que l'un des deux s'éloigne. Samantha se leva, et quitta le wagon. Jean également, pour aller fumer un peu. Envy patienta quelques minutes, et alla rejoindre le lieutenant. Il avait auparavant pris l'apparence de la fiancée de ce dernier. Havoc la vit arriver du coin de l'oeil.

" Me revoilà !" fit Envy en souriant.

" Je vois ça. Dis-moi, tu te souviens de notre voyage au Rayan ?" interrogea Jean.

" Oui bien sûr. C'était génial non ?"

Envy vit alors avec surprise Jean pointait un flingue sur lui. Il prit un air effrayé.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

" Tu n'es pas elle. Nous n'avons jamais été au Rayan." répondit Jean.

Envy soupira et reprit son apparence. Puis il mit une main sur la hanche.

" Je vois qu'on s'est préparé. Pas bête le coup des questions pièges." dit-il.

" Comme quoi, l'expérience a encore fait la différence." ajouta le lieutenant.

Envy voulut le désarmer, mais notre militaire commençait à avoir l'habitude. Aussi évita-t-il cette attaque. Il n'eut plus qu'à parer et lui rendre la pareille. Envy s'arrangeait pour qu'il n'aie pas le temps de tirer. Samantha revint des toilettes, et découvrit la bagarre. Elle arriva à grandes enjambées, attrapa son fouet et fit claquer la lanière. Celle-ci alla s'enrouler autour de la cheville d'Envy.

La chasseuse de relique le tira ensuite vivement vers elle. L'homonculus reprit pied et tira à son tour, la faisant ainsi tomber. Il décida ensuite de s'en prendre à elle. Samantha savait très bien se défendre. Sans compter que son fiancé vint à son secours :

" NE LA TOUCHE PAS ESPECE DE MONSTRE !" vociféra-t-il en frappant Envy.

Voyant l'habileté à se battre des deux humains, et l'étroitesse du lieu de combet, l'homonculus décida de battre en retraite. Il le fit non sans envoyer bouler ses adversaires.

" Tu va bien mon coeur ?" se demandèrent Jean et Sam en même temps.

Ils se sourirent, et se relevèrent. Ils avaient réussi à se défaire provisoirement d'Envy. Jean informa sa fiancée de la réussite de leur stratagème. Mais l'homonculus reviendrait. En attendant, ils revinrent dans le wagon restaurant. Ce dernier s'était considérablement vidé, ce qui n'arrangea pas nos militaires.

" Ecoute ma puce : dorénavant si tu veux aller quelque part, dis-le moi que je t'accompagne." fit Jean.

" Pourquoi ça ?" s'étonna Samantha.

" Parce que c'est moi sa cible. Il va sûrement reprendre ton apparence pour me piéger, et sûrement te faire du mal."

" Je vois. Mais il ne va de même pour toi ok ?" sourit Sam en lui mettant un doigt sur le nez.

" Pas de prob'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy s'interrogeait sur la manière de piéger le soldat. Celui-ci s'était préparé à l'éventualité que l'homonculus prenne l'apparence de sa fiancée pour le tromper. Cette option-là était donc à oublier. En revanche, il pouvait toujours prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, il pourrait les approcher sans qu'ils se méfient, et les tuer tous le deux.

" _Je commencerais par sa copine. Il a l'air d'y tenir, comme ça je le ferais bien souffrir avant d l'envoyer la rejoindre._" pensa-t-il avec un air machiavélique.

L'adolescent revêtit alors l'apparence d'une vieille dame. Il avait conservé le poignard du militaire. Il sortit du compartiment où il s'était réfugié, et e mit à a recherche du couple. Ces deux-là, pas bêtes, avaient encore changé de compartiment.

" Nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire ça indéfiniment, mon amour." fit Jean en refermant la porte.

" Je sais. Mais on a pas vraiment le choix." répondit Samantha.

" On pourra toujours se réfugier sur le toit remarque." reprit Jean.

" C'est une idée. Mais en derniers recours alors."

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, histoire de pouvoir tout surveiller. Ils étaient dans un endroit peuplé mais se tenaient sur leurs gardes.

" Comment va-t-on le reconnaître s'il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence ?" interrogea Sam.

" Je l'ignore. On verra bien quand ils nous attaquera de nouveau." répondit son fiancé.

Mouais, s'ils pouvaient le savoir avant ce serait quand même plus pratique. Envy les trouva enfin, et fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser à eux. Il alla s'asseoir de manière à pouvoir les surveiller. L'homonculus savait être patient lorsqu'il traquait une proie. Ces deux-là étaient encore tendus par l'attaque précédente, donc sur leur garde. Envy devait attendre qu'ils se relâchent un peu pour leur porter le coup de grâce. Le voyage jusqu'à Resembool ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Pour le moment, ils n'en étaient pas encore à la moitié.

Jean et Samantha détaillaient chaque personne, cherchant un signe qui trahirait la présence de l'homonculus. Rien. Jean commençait à croire que ses leçons en matière de camouflage portaient leur fruits. Dommage. Envy était dans les parages, il en était presque sûr. Mais où ? Tant qu'ils restaient là lui et sa fiancée, ils étaient en relative sécurité. Seulement, il allait bien falloir le quitter ce train.

Une heure passa.

" J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes." fit Samantha.

" Si tu veux te les dégourdir, allons-y. On essaiera de se rapprocher de la sortie."

Ils se levèrent, suivis du regard par Envy. Quelques intants plus tard, ce dernier se leva à son tour et sortit. Bien sûr, il changea de tête pour qu'ils ne se méfient pas. Il les rejoignit au moment où atteignirent un compartiment. Envy attrapa Samantha et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge.

" Un geste et je lui ouvre la gorge." dit-il à Jean.

" Envy je présume." fit Samantha.

" Bien vu ma jolie." sourit l'homonculus.

" Si tu lui fait du mal je te dessoude." avertit Jean entre ses dents.

" Ah oui ? Mais tu sais que je me fous royalement de la mort mon petit ?" répliqua Envy.

" Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle ? C'est moi que tu veux." reprit le militaire.

" Parce que j'ai envie que tu souffre. Ce sera pour tes remarques désobligeantes sur ma technique de camouflage. Je vais la tuer sous tes yeux. Alors regarde bien son visage, pour la dernière fois."

Jean sut que cette fois il allait la perdre. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait : il allait perdre la femme dont il était fou amoureux. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à cette séparation. Samantha était tout pour lui : son soleil, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et inutile.

Mais apparemment, la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle saisit le poignet qui tenait le couteau, l'éloignant de sa gorge et frappa Envy au ventre avec le coude.

" Ouvre la fenêtre !" s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de son fiancé.

Jean ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il s'exécuta. Samantha sortit un petit boîtier noir avec deux pointes métalliques. Elle se baissa pour éviter un coup de l'homonculus, et se tendit vers lui. Elle appliqua les deux pointes sur la peau d'Envy, et actionna un bouton. Il y eut un crépitement. L'homonculus se raidit, et ne bougea plus. Samantha le saisit ... et le flanqua par la fenêtre. Qu'elle referma ensuite. Elle sentit ensuite un corps se plaquer brutalement contre elle, et son nez s'écraser contre un torse musclé.

" Ouf ! Doucement Jean tu m'étouffe ! J'ai pas échappé au palmier barje pour que tu m'achève !" dit-elle.

Son fiancé l'embrassa sur tout le visage sans la relâcher.

" J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai bien cru que cette fois j'allais te perdre." avoua-t-il.

" Ben ce sera chose faite si tu ne me lâche pas !"

Il desserra enfin son étreinte, et elle inspira bruyamment. Sam se frotta ensuite le nez, s'étonnant qu'il soit encore entier.

" En plus de ça t'as failli me péter le pif. Je te jure, t'es d'une délicatesse par moments !" reprit-elle.

Jean pouffa de rire, et l'attira à nouveau contre lui, mais doucement cette fois.

" Pardon ma chérie. Mais si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu quand il a dit qu'il allait te tuer." dit-il.

" Et tu croyais que j'allais gentiment me laisser charcuter ? Vous me prenez encore pour une faible femme, lieutenant Havoc ?" répliqua Sam.

" Non du tout. Tu es très forte mon amour."

" J'aime mieux ça." reprit-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	7. Arrivée libératrice

**Tin tsooouuuiiin ! La suite ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, mettant un max si vous voulez la fin dès ce soir. Et demain, je mettrais la nouvelle. Si j'ai ce qu'il faut, cela va de soi ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Que fabrique Envy ? Il aurait déjà dû revenir." dit Darkness.

" Allons, inutile de te stresser pour si peu. Il va revenir, Envy arrive toujours à ses fins." répondit Lust en s'approchant de lui.

Elle commença à lui masser les épaules, sous les regards un peu étonnés des autres homonculus. Pour les soldats, ce retard était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait sûrement dire que Jean avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'homonculus. Roy sentit Riza se réveiller. Elle avait dormi la tête sur ses genoux, et le colonel avait mit sa veste par-dessus elle. En voyant son fiancé avec un léger sourire, elle demanda ce qui se passait.

" Envy n'est pas revenu, ça doit vouloir dire que Jean a pu le semer." répondit Roy.

Riza sourit à son tour. Puis elle remarqua que le bandage sur l'épaule de Roy était tout rouge.

" Cette fois, c'est à moi de changer ton pansement." dit-elle.

" Comment vont tes blessures ?" interrogea Roy pendant qu'elle s'affairait.

" Les saignements ont cessé."

" Tu as encore mal ?"

" Oui, mais je supporte bien ne t'en fais pas."

Riza fit une grimace qui démontra le contraire. Elle termina de nouer une bandelette autour de l'épaule de son fiancé. Ce dernier l'embrassa pour la remercier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jean se réveilla le premier. Il s'étira. Sur la couchette d'en face, sa fiancée dormait encore. Jean sentit que le train ralentissait. Ils devaient être arrivés à Resembool. Le militaire réveilla sa fiancée.

" Debout ma chérie, on y est."

Samantha ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa.

" Enfin ! Après cette nuit mouvementée je suis pas mécontente d'être arrivée."

Tous deux descendirent du train. De vastes étendues d'herbes s'offrirent à leur vue. Maintenant, il leur fallait rejoindre le village même, et trouver Edward. Samantha proposa d'y aller à pied. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. Jean prit donc la main de sa fiancée, et il quittèrent la gare. Le paysage ici était beau et calme, reposant. Jean se pencha, et cueillit une fleur qu'il offrit à Samantha.

Cette dernière termina de nouer ses cheveux, et glissa la fleur. ( _Ndla : colchique_ _dans les prééés ! _)

" Ah, on aperçoit le village." annonça Samantha.

Jean n'en finissait pas de cueillir des fleurs. Il composa bientôt un petit bouquet.

" Tu compte toutes les ramasser ou bien ?" demanda Samantha en le prenant.

" Pour toi oui." répondit-il.

Elle l'embrassa. Ils traversaient le village à présent. Jean demanda où se trouvait la maison des Rockbell, pensant qu'Ed et Al devaient habiter avec Winry. Un jeune homme leur indiqua le chemin, et ils se remirent en route. Depuis sa chaise à bascule, mamie Pinako vit les deux silhouettes se profiler à l'horizon.

" Tiens ? Aurait-on de la visite ?" dit-elle à haute voix.

Den releva la tête. Pinako distingua bientôt un homme et une femme qui se tenaient la main. Ils se dirigeaient bien vers eux. Le chien se releva, descendit les marches et aboya. Samantha caressa la tête de l'animal, pendant que Jean s'avançait vers la vieille dame.

" Bonjour madame. Je suis le lieutenant Havoc. Pourrais-je parler à Edward s'il vous plaît ?" dit-il.

" Hmmm, pas pour le moment. Il est en visite chez des amis." répondit Pinako en lui serrant la main.

" Aïe. C'est qu'on a grand besoin de son aide au Q.G. C'est très urgent."

" Dans ce cas ... Winry !" appela Pinako.

Il y eut du bruit dans la boutique d'automail, et une tête blonde apparut à la porte.

" Oui grand-mère ? Oh bonjour lieutenant !" répondit Winry.

" Bonjour Winry." sourit Jean.

" Bonjour." ajouta Samantha.

" Pourrais-tu joindre Edo, ces gens ont besoin de son aide et c'est urgent." dit Pinako.

" Tout de suite."

Winry disparut dans la maison. La vieille dame invita les jeunes gens à manger quelque chose. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, car ils avaient très faim.

" Alors comme ça,vous êtes la célèbre chasseuse de trésor." fit Pinako à Samantha.

" Oui. Je revenais justement d'une expédition quand j'ai trouvé cet oiseau dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Encore." répondit Sam en désignant son fiancé.

" Comment ça encore ?" releva Jean.

Sam lui fit un sourire ironique, et continua son petit-déjeuner. Winry revint vers eux.

" Je suis désolée, mais Ed est sorti avec des amis. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant un bon moment." annonça-t-elle l'air désolé.

" Ca nous arrange pas du tout ça." fit Jean.

" Je leur ai dit de lui transmettre le message dès qu'il rentrerait." reprit Winry.

" Et au fait, Alphonse n'est pas là ?"

" Si, il dort encore. Monsieur est en vacances." répondit la jeune fille.

Jean hocha la tête.

" Tiens regarde Winry. Tu ne reconnais pas cette jeune femme ?" demanda Pinako.

Winry reporta ses yeux bleus sur Samantha. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

" Si ... vous me dites quelque chose ..."

" Et pour cause, tu lis son nouveau bouquin tous les soirs depuis une semaine." intervint Pinako.

" Son livre ? Mais alors ... vous êtes Samantha Fuery !" s'exclama Winry.

" C'est bien moi." sourit Samantha.

" OUUUUAAAAAH ! J' ADORE ce que vous faites ! Vous voulez bien me signer mon livre ?" exulta Winry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Bien sûr."

Winry poussa un cri de joie et partit à l'étage comme une fusée. En sortant de sa chambre, elle croisa Al qui sortait de la sienne.

" Winry ? C'est toi qui fait tout ce ramdam ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oh Al ! Pardon si je t'ai réveillé. Figure-toi qu'on a une célébrité sous notre toit!" annonça Winry.

" Une célébrité ?" répéta Al.

" Oui ! Elle !" reprit Winry en montrant la couverture de son livre.

Elle redescendit en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de T-rex. Elle présenta son livre à Samantha avec un stylo. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et le dédicaça. Alphonse descendit et remarqua les visiteurs. Il salua le lieutenant et Samantha qui rendait le livre à Winry.

" Merciiiiii ! Quand Sciezka va savoir ça elle va être verte !" fit Winry avec un air machiavélique.

Alphonse s'assit en face de Jean, et demanda ce qui se passait. Le militaire lui fit un récit complet. Cela les inquiéta tout autant que le couple. Un silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le déjeuner d'Alphonse.

" Alors comme ça Winry, si tu permet que je t'appelle par ton prénom, tu es mécanicienne ?" interrogea Samantha.

" Oui vous pouvez m'appeler Winry. Et je suis bien mécanicienne. C'est ma passion." répondit l'adolescente.

" Et elle est très douée." ajouta Alphonse.

" Tu saurais réparer un moteur de voiture ?" demanda Samantha.

" Bien sûr. Vous avez un problème avec la vôtre ?"

" J'ai eu en effet. Là on est venu en train. Mais c'est arrivé pendant ma dernière expédition et ça m'a sacrément embêtée. Donc si tu pouvait m'apprendre deux trois trucs ça m'arrangerait." expliqua la brunette.

" Avec grand plaisir ! Suivez-moi !"

" Attends, je débarrasse et j'arrive."

" Non laissez, je m'en occupe." intervint Pinako.

" J'insiste. Où faut-il mettre le bol ?" reprit Samantha.

" Dans l'évier." répondit Al.

Samantha déposa son bol, et suivit Winry au-dehors.

" Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancé lieutenant." reprit Alphonse.

" Si depuis quatre mois. J'ai vraiment trouvé là la femme parfaite." répondit Jean en débarrassant à son tour.

" Elle a l'air gentille comme tout."

" Ca elle a un coeur en or. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ?"

" J'étudie la médecine. Enfin, c'est mon objectif final, j'ai repris les cours normaux sinon." expliqua Alphonse.

Si Ed était resté chez les militaires, Al lui les avait quittés. Jean n'avait donc pas vu le petit depuis un bon moment. Il avait bien poussé depuis la fois où il avait retrouvé son corps, après que son aîné aie atteint le stade suprême de l'alchimie. Il avait donc pu lui rendre son corps, car il possédait bien plus d'énergie que la pierre philosophale elle-même. Edward pouvait en effet transmuter n'importe quoi à partir de n'importe quelle matière, même en très petite quantité.

Quand Alphonse eut terminé de déjeuner et qu'il se soit habillé, ils rejoignirent les filles au-dehors. Toutes deux étaient penchées sur le capot d'une voiture. Winry alla la faire démarrer, et Sam referma le capot.

" Et voilà ! Vous êtes plutôt douée vous aussi." fit Winry en coupant le contact.

" Avec un aussi bon prof que toi le contraire me paraît difficile." répondit Samantha en s'essuyant les mains.

" Merci c'est trop gentil." rougit Winry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Sam lui rendit son sourire. Jean rejoignit sa fiancée et l'embrassa dans le cou. Winry les regardait avec un air d'adoration sur le visage, style "ils sont trop mignons."

" J'y pense : vous savez d'où il sort ce Darkness ?" interrogea Al en s'appuyant contre la voiture.

" Non, mais comme je te l'ai dit il est très fort. On dirait qu'il possède une capacité de chaque homonculus." répondit Jean, le visage assombri.

" Un homonculus ultime en quelque sorte. Son créateur devait être très fort pour réussir ce tour." reprit Al.

" Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ton frère pourra nous en débarrasser."

" Je pense que oui."

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement. Winry avait finalement décidé d'appeler sa meilleure amie, Sciezka, pour l'avertir qu'elle avait chez elle leur héroïne du moment. La jeune fille arriva ventre à terre dans sa propre voiture. Elle bégaya quand Samantha lui serra la main. Et bien sûr, lui demanda aussi de dédicacer ses livres. La chasseuse de reliques s'exécuta avec plaisir.

" C'est déjà votre second livre, y'en a un troisième de prévu ?" interrogea Sciezka.

" Oui. Mais cette fois l'auteur ne me suit pas. La première fois l'a ... assez marqué dirons-nous." répondit Samantha en lui rendant ses livres.

" Génial ! J'ai hâte de le lire !"

" Finis celui-là d'abord." objecta Winry.

" Mais je l'ai fait. C'est la troisième fois que je le relis." répondit Sciezka.

" Trois fois ? Eh bien ! Merci de ton intérêt." sourit Samantha.

" Y'a pas de quoi ! Ce doit être follement excitant de parcourir le monde à la recherche de trésors perdu." continua la brunette avec enthousiasme.

" Ca l'est en effet. C'est le genre de chose dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Tenez, vous voulez que je vous raconte mon dernier voyage ?" proposa Sam.

" OH OUI !" s'exclamèrent les jeunes filles.

" Hé ho ! Si tu raconte ta dernière aventure je veux entendre moi aussi." lança Jean.

" Ah la la la ! Il adore ça lui aussi. C'est limite si je lui raconte pas une histoire tous les soirs pour qu'il s'endorme." raconta Sam aux filles.

Winry et Sciezka pouffèrent de rire. Puis tout le monde se rapprocha et s'installa autour de Samantha. La jeune femme commença alors son récit. Son auditoire fut rapidement captivé. Puis vers le milieu de l'après-midi, le téléphone sonna juste quand elle termina son histoire.

" Eh ben quel timing !" dit-elle.

Winry se releva d'un bond, et alla décrocher.

" Lieutenant ! C'est Ed !" annonça-t-elle depuis la porte.

" Ah !" fit Jean avec soulagement.

Il alla à l'intérieur et prit le combiné. Au-dehors, Den aboya. Le petit groupe vit alors arriver une silhouette.

" Ed ?" fit Al.

" C'est impossible il est au téléphone." dit Sciezka.

" Oh non ! C'est Envy ils nous a retrouvé ! Vite rentrez, je vais le retenir." s'exclama Sam.

Les filles obéirent, seul Alphonse resta. Samantha lui demanda d'aller à l'intérieur.

"Je peux vous aider, je suis alchimiste." objecta Al.

Envy arriva devant eux, l'air étonné de les voir là.

" Ca va on t'a reconnu tronche de palmier !" lança Samantha.

Envy grimaça de colère, et reprit son apparence normale.

" Al, ça fait plaisir de te revoir." lança-t-il.

" C'est loin d'être réciproque, plante verte." rétorqua Al.

" Tu va payer pour cette insolence." avertit Envy.

" Je voudrais bien voir ça." intervint Sam en se mettant devant Alphonse.

Jean arriva à son tour, et fit rentrer Al.

" Mais non laissez-moi ! Je peux vous aider !" protesta l'adolescent.

" S'il nous arrive quelque chose, je compte sur toi pour protéger les filles jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton frère. Tu lui expliquera tout aussi." répondit Jean en le poussant dedans.

Il vint se placer ensuite à côté de sa fiancée, prêt à en découdre. Envy les toisa d'un air moqueur.

" Vous êtes plutôt touchants tous les deux. Prêts à mourir ensemble." dit-il narquois.

" Qui t'as dit qu'on allait mourir ? Perso je t'ai déjà flanqué une raclée et j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer." répliqua Samantha.

Envy n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque. Il alla pour s'élancer sur eux, quand tout à coup il fut fauché en plein vol. Envy boula. Il secoua la tête et regarda qui l'avait percuté.

" Tiens ! Le Full Metal nabot." lança-t-il.

" Tu retarde sacrément, tronche de petit pois cassé. C'est Ultimate Alchemist maintenant." rétoqua Ed.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent, tandis qu'une enveloppe d'or apparut. Ensuite, il leva deux doigts et fit signe à Envy de s'approcher.


	8. L'enragé de Central

**La fiiiiin ! La nouvelle devrait arriver aujourd'hui si tout le monde y veut bien. Pis je réfléchirais à la prochaine vu que j'ai presque fini la nouvelle. Brrrm. Tout cas j'en suis déjà au cinquième chapitre.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy n'était pas très rassuré par la démonstration de pouvoir d'Edward. Il semblait plus fort qu'avant. Beaucoup plus fort. L'homonculus se releva, et comme le blondinet l'invitait à venir se battre il se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Mais Envy heurta de plein fouet le champ de force de l'Ultimate.

" C'est tout ? T'as perdu la main on dirait." siffla Ed.

" Grrr approche pour voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !" rétorqua Envy.

" Des intestins comme tout le monde. Mais puisque tu insiste ..."

Edward fonça sur l'homonculus à une vitesse impressionnante. Il profita de la surprise d'Envy pour le bourrer de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Mais l'homonculus parvint à esquiver et passa un bras autour du cou du blond. Ce dernier décolla vivement. Il monta haut dans le ciel en tournoyant. Puis il décrivit un cercle de plus en plus vite. Envy se demanda s'il n'allait pas être malade. Etourdi par la vitesse, il remarqua à peine qu'Ed se défaisait de son étreinte. Ce dernier le prit par le poignet, et le fit tourner comme pour lancer un poids. Edward le fit ensuite passer par dessus lui avant de le lâcher dans le vide.

Envy s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Son adversaire n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse, et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dorée. Quand il la jugea suffisamment grosse il la projeta sur Envy qui se redressait tant bien que mal. L'homonculus hurla en recevant l'attaque. Le choc creusa un cratère dans le sol. Envy avait disparu.

" Whoah." fit Samantha.

" Ouais, c'est impressionnant." ajouta Jean.

Edward se reposa, et marcha vers eux.

" Je peux même pas partir un peu en vacances sans que ce soit le foutoir. Comment vous faisiez avant que j'arrive ?" dit-il avant de serrer la main du militaire.

" Je me le demande. En tout cas je suis soulagé de te voir tu peux pas savoir." répondit Jean.

Edward salua Samantha, et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Il dit bonjour à la famille et à Sciezka, et s'asseya pour écouter les explications d'Havoc.

" Bon : si vous me disiez que vous vous voulait Envy ?" dit-il.

" Me tuer, et ma fiancée avec. Figure-toi que les homonculus ont débarqué au Q.G et qu'ils ont fait un vrai carnage. Ils étaient mené par un type du nom de Darkness, et il est très fort." commença Jean.

" Darkness ? Connaît pas. Ce serait un huitième homonculus." fit Ed.

" Je crois, en tout il a l'air d'avoir tous les pouvoirs des autres. Il fait plus de dégâts à lui seul que les cinq autres réunis. Des alchimistes d'état ont bien essayé de le neutraliser, mais ils se sont fait massacrer. Même Armstrong n'a pas tenu face à lui." continua Jean.

" Vous ... vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?" intervint Al.

" Malheureusement oui."

Edward serra les poings, et une aura d'or l'enveloppa quelques secondes.

" Et le colonel ?" demanda-t-il.

" Il a été blessé, mais ce n'est pas grave. Cependant, vu qu'il est militaire** et** alchimiste je m'inquiète un peu."

" Mais il est vivant ?"

" Quand je suis parti oui."

" Alors dans ce cas, y'a plus une demi-seconde à perdre. Venez." conclut Edward.

Il alla au-dehors et transmuta un disque de terre. Les trois amis dirent au revoir aux autres, et Ed fit s'envoler le disque. Sam se cramponna à Jean à cause de la vitesse. Edward volait vraiment vite.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness s'était remis à faire les cents pas. Cette fois, le retard d'Envy devenait vraiment inquiétant. Devait-il craindre une arrivée des militaires en force, ou au contraire s'en réjouir ? La dernière fois, il avait quand même fallu vingt alchmistes pour l'enfermer. Et encore, ils l'avaient pris par surprise et n'avaient pu que l'enfermer pendant deux mille ans. S'il les voyait venir, il devrait pouvoir gérer la situation sans trop de problème.

" On fait quoi ?" demanda Wrath.

" Je crois qu'on va les achever, ce sera mieux. Ensuite, vous partez d'ici." répondit Darkness.

" Et toi ?" interrogea Lust.

" Je reste ici pour accueillir les renforts."

Roy vit Gluttony s'approcher du corps d'Armstrong en bavant. Il avait l'intetion d'en faire son encas visiblement. Roy claqua alors des doigts et enflamma l'homonculus. Darkness tourna la tête vers lui.

" T'es encore vivant toi ? Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ?" dit-il.

Riza se mit aussitôt en travers de son fiancé. Roy claqua à nouveau des doigts et brûla la tête de l'homonculus. Celui-ci recula précipitamment. Sloth lui vint en aide en allongeant un bras d'eau. La tête de Darkness se reconstitua. Le regard qu'il lança à Roy n'annonçait rien de bon. Il montra une main aux ongles allongés.

" S'il faut que je tue ta copine pour t'avoir ce sera avec plaisir." dit-il.

Roy écarta Riza et tous deux tombèrent au moment où les terribles ongles jaillirent. Darkness les rétracta un peu. Il avait percé le mur à la place de leur tête. Il allait recommencer, quand tout à coup la vitre explosa, l'envoyant au loin. Quand il se releva, il vint un jeune garçon blond devant Mustang.

" Pas touche." fit Edward.

Roy et Riza sourirent, ravis de le voir. Darkness observa son nouvel adversaire. A priori, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

" Tu crois que tu as les moyens de m'en empêcher ?" lança-t-il.

Les yeux d'Edward s'allumèrent, et une série de pics acérés jaillirent du sol pour empaler l'homonculus. Darkness pirouetta et se jeta sur le côté pour les éviter.

" Pas de cercle, aucun mouvement ... impressionnant." dit-il.

Puis il frappa dans ses mains et envoya une onde de choc qui balaya tout à alentour. Le mur de protection de Roy n'y résista pas. Darkness vit avec surprise qu'Edward avait contenu l'attaque d'une seule main. Les autres homonculus décidèrent de venir en aide à leur leader. Edward tendit une autre main vers eux, et envoya un rayon qui en désintégra trois d'un coup, à savoir Gluttonny, Lust et Sloth. Le tout sans quitter Darkness des yeux.

" MAMAN !" s'écria Wrath.

" T'es quoi comme alchmiste toi ?" demanda Darkness.

" J'ai atteint le stade ultime." répondit Edward.

" Aaah je vois ! Je crois que mon créateur aussi était un Ultimate Alchemist." révéla Darkness.

" Ca explique que tu sois la somme des sept péchés capitaux." devina Ed.

" Oui."

Darkness envoya cinq de ses ongles vers Edward, qui se brisèrent sur son champ de force. Le blond lui renvoya alors la même onde de choc que tout à l'heure. Darkness bondit haut pour l'éviter, et arriva sur Edward. Ce dernier fit un salto arrière pour l'éviter. L'homonculus continua de l'attaquer à mains nues. Puis il lança un jet d'eau qui envoya l'Ultimate au loin. Vers Wrath plus précisément.

Edward se réceptionna doucement. Wrath se jeta sur lui.

" Tu as tué ma mère !" cria-t-il.

Il y eut un éclair, et l'homonculus de la colère fit un beau plané. Edward fit apparaître plusieurs boules d'énergie qu'il envoya à la fois à Darkness et à Wrath.

Darkness parvint à se protéger, mais Wrath fut touché et tué. Le péché des ténèbres se servit de ses ondes de choc pour parer une partie des boules d'énergie. Pendant de temps, Roy évacuait autant de monde que possible par les fenêtres. Riza fut réceptionnée par Jean. Roy allait descendre, quand Darkness l'attrapa et le mit devant lui comme un bouclier.

" Tu tente quoi que ce soit je le troue." avertit-il en mettant un ongle contre sa tête.

" Tu le tue je te massacre." répondit Edward.

" T'occupe pas de moi Ultimate ! Elimine-le il a déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts!" fit Roy.

" Silence !" ordonna Darkness en serrant sa prise.

Edward devait trouver un moyen de libérer son supérieur en vitesse. Mais sans que l'homonculus ne puisse le voir. Or la plupart du temps, ses yeux brillaient quand il se servait de l'alchimie. Ed doutait d'arriver à quelque chose avant que Darkness ne tue ou blesse Roy. Edward baissa la tête.

" C'est bon t'as gagné. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je t'obéirais. Ma puissance sera à ton service." dit-il.

" NON ED !" s'exclama Roy.

Darkness considéra la proposition. Son côté Greed lui soufflait d'accepter. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répopndre, une colone de pierre descendit du plafond et l'écrasa. Roy put se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homonculus.

" DEHORS !" s'exclama Edward.

Roy obéit et ficha le camp. Darkness détruisit la colone, et se reconstitua.

" Pas mal ! T'en as dans la tronche toi." dit-il.

Edward avait les yeux lumineux, et son aura d'or apparut.

" Toi ... je te jure que tu va morfler !" dit-il entre ses dents.

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'homonculus à vitesse grand V. Il le bourra de coup de poings dans un premier temps, avant de l'électrocuter violemment à plusieurs reprises. Darkness parvint à se dégager, en sang. Mais Ed le saisit par la cheville et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge. Puis il le fit valser à travers toute la pièce comme un paquet de chiffons. Darkness lança une onde de choc, qu'Ed dévia. Les fenêtres explosèrent sous le choc, il y eut un trou béant à la place.

L'adolescent envoya la même attaque, à plusieurs reprises. L'homonculus avait fort à faire pour s'en protéger. Ce gosse semblait trop fort pour lui. Darkness devait se résoudre à s'enfuir s'il voulait rester en vie. Devinant ses intentions Edward condamna toutes les issues.

" Où est-ce que tu va comme ça ? Tu nous quittes déjà ?" dit-il en lançant un puissant rayon.

Darkness put l'éviter, mais la deuxième vague le blessa, et il percuta le mur derrière. Il lança un jet d'eau, qu'Edward glaça. Il fit alors jaillir un mur le temps de s'enfuir. Le péché des ténèbres l'entendit exploser derrière lui. Soudain, quelque chose enserra sa taille et le tira brutalement en arrière. Ed avait transmuté une corde et ramenait l'homonculus dans le réfectoire. Il l'envoya cogner au plafond avant de le relâcher.

Edward décida d'en finir. Ses yeux brillèrent encore une fois, il tendit les deux mains et envoya un rayon pulvérisateur. Darkness hurla sous la douleur. Il sentait chacune de ses pierres rouges exploser en lui, une intense brûlure et puis plus rien. Il n'existait plus. Edward frappa dans ses mains, et répara le réfectoire. Du dehors, les militaires virent les fenêtres se reconstituer. Edward sortit par l'une d'entre elles, et vint se poser sur l'herbe sous les acclamations des soldats.

" Bien joué Ultimate !" lança Breda.

" Bravo Edward ! " ajouta Kain.

" Dis donc le mioche ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as proposé de le servir ?" fit Mustang en lui tirant gentiment l'oreille.

" Aïe ! C'était une ruse enfin ! J'ai baissé la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux briller, il aurait comprit que je tenterais quelque chose. Le reste c'était pour le distraire." expliqua Edward.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule blessée de Mustang, et fit disparaître sa blessure. Il fit de même pour Riza, ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

" Au fait, félicitations Jean : t'as réussi ton coup." reprit Roy.

" Ouais ! J'y serais pas arrivé sans ma puce cependant." répondit l'intéressé en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

" Mais si ! " dit Samantha.

" Ah si tu n'avais pas explosé la tête du palmier fou il m'aurait tué." rappela Havoc.

Les soldats étaient rentrés, et commençaient à évacuer les corps. Vu le nombre il allait leur falloir un bon bout de temps. Edward reboucha tous les impacts de balles ou d'alchimie, enfin tous les dégâts matériels. Il y eut une cérémonie à la mémoire de ceux tombés pour la défense de la caserne.

" Ca va me faire drôle de ne plus voir le major Armstrong débarquer pour me filer une étreinte à me briser les os." confessa Ed.

" Ouais ! Qui aurait cru qu'un aussi fier combattant mourait de cette manière." dit Roy.

" Il est mort sur le champ de bataille, comme tout bon militaire." intervint Riza.

La cérémonie terminée, Edward s'apprêta à repartir pour Resembool.

" Au moins maintenant, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre des homonculus. Ce qui n'est déjà pas mal." dit-il.

" C'est clair ! Après la démonstration qu'on vient d'avoir ..." approuva Jean.

" Nous allons sûrement avoir un nouveau généralissime. Je crois que tu va devoir patienter encore un peu mon coeur." dit Riza.

" Oh pas sûr ! J'ai entendu dire que certains allaient monter en grade." sourit Roy.

" Ouais, je vous vois bien en général de grillade. Je veux dire de brigade." reprit Ed.

" File d'ici avant que ce soit toi que je transforme en grillade !" rétorqua Roy amusé.

" Même pas peur. Bon ! Moi j'ai des vacances à finir. Messieurs-dames."

" Repose-toi bien et ne te fourre pas encore dans les ennuis !" lança Roy.

" Oui papa !"

Roy haussa les sourcils de surprise, tandis que les autres riaient. Edward décolla vivement, et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point dans le ciel.


End file.
